Only The Blind See
by Noel Ardnek
Summary: It has been 3 years since Lily say Edmund and Lucy. And with Caspian's search for the lost lords and a boy she doesn't want and a man she can't have, how will she cope? Set in VOTDT   Edmund/OC. Sequel to Regrets of the Past and Tears For The Future
1. Coming Back & A Grown Lily

**Yay! This is the very 1****st**** chapter for the sequel **_**Regrets of the Past and Tears for the Future**_**, delightfully named **_**Only The Blind See**_**.**

**Hope you like the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's!**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Coming Back & A Grown Lily**

"_Are you sure you're eighteen?" an aged man in an odd green coat asked as he sat at a desk in front of a young man at age 16. He had beautiful brown eyes and black hair that was messy in a way that made you want to run your fingers through it. At least, that's how Lily dreamed it._

"_Why? Do I look older?" King Edmund asked in cool confidence. Though he didn't look the same. Sure he was older now but he was also wearing strange and uncomfortable looking clothes. _

_The man gestured for King Edmund to give him something, and a second later King Edmund gave him what seemed like a small book._

_Opening it up the man asked looking very skeptical "Alberta Scrubb?" _

_Lily was confused. She may not have been from their world but she had enough sense to know that Alberta was a girl's name._

"_That's a typo-gratical error. It's supposed to be Albert A. Scrubb." _

_Lily soon saw Queen Lucy enter the room, also looking older, and carrying a box by herself. "Edmund, you're supposed to be helping me with the groceries."_

_Lily guessed that he didn't want anyone to know his name because King Edmund was forced to take back the back while some of the other men laughed at him. _

"_Better luck next time, eh squirt?" a man said tipping King Edmund's hat and continued laughing at him._

_Lily's dream changed. It changed to the day that she met King Edmund, when he saved her from falling out of the tree. She remembered how furiously she blushed from embarrassing herself in front of a king. Also she remembered how she had a little crush on him, one that had seemed to resurface a lot over the past 3 years. Though she knew that wasn't allowed anymore, considering…_

_Lily's perception changed again for only a second as she caught a glimpse at the flower field that Aslan had once claimed was his country. She remembered Reepicheep telling her something about it and wondered if it truly existed. _

_Lily felt someone behind her, and when she turned she only saw a glimpse of a boy who looked like her before…_

…she woke up.

Lady Lily the Courageous, Lady of Narnia, Daughter of Lord Regent Trumpkin, was on the _Dawn Treader_, the finest vessel in the Narnian Fleet. She was on a voyage with King Caspian X to look for the seven Lost Lords, friends of his father, Caspian IX, who were banished by the usurper Miraz. Now they were on the way to the Lone Islands after participating in a competition in Galma.

She sat up in her bed, and then pulled up her nightgown until it came to above her knees. Sure enough there were bruises on her skins and kneecaps that she knew were not from her waking hours. This was proof that she had been sleep walking again. Thankfully she remembered to have Caspian lock her door from the outside or else she might've gone overboard.

A knock came from the door of her cabin. "Lily? May I come in?"

Lily smiled at the voice. "Yes, Your Majesty." She heard the lock from the outside unclick and was soon joined by King Caspian X.

Caspian, now fully grown and a king of three years, was very handsome, even with a beard that Lily had often teased him lightly about (she often called it a furry). Like him, Lily had also grown into a beautiful young woman with far more maturity than before, though she was still somewhat naïve.

"Lily, you are allowed to call me just Caspian when we're alone." Caspian said, sitting next to her. He then noticed the bruises on her legs. "You were sleep walking again."

It wasn't a question. Lily's sleep walking had begun a few months prior, on her 15th birthday. At first she just walked around the castle, and it was best to simply let her be as she would always return to her own. But soon she began to talk in her sleep during these walks, and even began doing things such as attempting to cook or use knifes or read (by climbing up the tall library ladders). Caspian thought that bringing her along this voyage might have helped but it didn't entirely do the trick.

Just then they heard a crewman on board deck yell "Man overboard!"

.

.

.

Edmund Pevensie was fuming. "Squirt? He barely had two years on me. I'm a king! I've fought wars and I've led armies."

Lucy Pevensie, his younger sister who he was helping tie down groceries on her bike, said "Not in this world."

"Yeah, now I'm stuck here doing battle with Eustace Clarence Scrubb. If anyone so deserves an end."

Lucy had stopped paying attention when she heard laughter, and looked over to see a young solider flirting with a pretty young woman, who tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Lucy followed this action, in the hopes that this would make her more appealing to men.

"What are you doing?" Edmund asked when he saw Lucy tucking her hair behind her ear with a far off look.

Lucy came out of her staring and quickly said. "Nothing, come along now."

.

.

.

In the Scrubb household in Cambridge, England, a disagreeable little boy named Eustace Clarence Scrubb was writing rather disturbing and nasty things in his little journal. His room was covered wall to wall with jars and cases of bugs, dead and alive.

"_Dear Diary,_

_ It is now day 253 since my wretched cousins Edmund and Lucy invaded our house. Not sure how long I can cope living with them, having to share my things. If only one could treat relatives like one can treat insects. All my problems would be solved. I could simply put them in a jar, or pin them to my wall."_

"We're home!" Lucy's voice echoed through the house, startling Eustace from his writing.

Quickly hiding his journal in his sock and hiding sweets he stole from his mother (which he blamed on Edmund, knowing that his parents detested his cousins as much as he did) under his bed.

_Note to self, investigate legal ramifications of impaling relatives._

Walking into the kitchen Lucy pleasantly greeted her uncle. "Hello Uncle Harold. I tried to find some carrots but all they had were turnips again. Shall I start making soup?"

Seeing that her uncle hadn't even bothered to look up from his newspaper, or acknowledge her at all for that matter, Lucy said in a more annoyed tone "Uncle Harold!"

Edmund, angered by his uncle's rudeness, childishly stuck out his tongue at him until his heard his cousin say-

"Father! Edmund's making faces at you!" Eustace tattled. When Edmund turned his head to look at him he blew a pebble at his face.

"Why you little!-" Edmund growled as he charged up the stairs to punch Eustace.

"Father he's going to hit me!" Eustace cowered at the stairs.

Before Edmund could get a good hit in Lucy announced "Edmund look! It's from Susan and Kate!"

Upstairs in her room, Lucy read Kate's letter first. Over the year they had come back all the Pevensie's, save Susan, had grown closer to Kate, Peter especially. It was true that Kate was not insane, but because of all her time spent in the asylum held against her will she could become suddenly emotional at times. She was getting better, with help. She was studying with Peter at Professor Diggory Kirke's home because though she got the highest marks in her grade almost no formal college would take her. Also it turns out that the reason Kate was released from the asylum in the first place was because a man who she did not know put in a good word for her and it took no time at all to have her released back into society. This man was Diggory Kirke and when he heard Kate's story (mainly from a friend who a doctor at the asylum who was also Kate's doctor), he recognized her as a Queen of Narnia and helped her right away. Peter and Kate's relationship had also been progressing, as from their last letter where Kate said that they were going out now.

Continuing on, Kate's letter read:

"_Dear Lucy and Edmund,_

_ First off things are going very well at Professor Kirke's, even though Mrs. Macready can be a bit strict, and conservative, and fastidious, and more. She once caught Peter and I kissing in the study and scolded us about 'proper etiquette for young people such as yourselves', as if we were children. It was a bit annoying, but we dealt with it. We both figured that since we were no longer royalty then we may as well deal with things as they are, but not in the way Susan is doing._

_Speaking of which, how are Susan and your parents doing in America? Did she send you another letter about how exciting her life is? Or how there are oh so many suitors for her? Sorry, I suppose I'm merely rambling now. Susan's still a friend, but there's something different about her ever since we left Narnia. _

_Remember when I told you about how my little sister Claire survived the fire that killed my family with me? Well a few days ago I received a letter from her. She said that she found out where I was from Hannah." _Hannah Mitchell, who had graduated in Kate and Peter's class, had become friends with her during their last year. She was sympathetic to Kate's tragedy as she had lost her own mother in a car accident, and they had remained in touch afterwards. _"She said she wanted to meet me sometime, but secretly. Our aunt and uncle, whom she was staying with, had forbade her from seeing me, thinking me a 'bad seed' in our family. I want to see her so badly, but I don't know what to say. I've haven't seen her in two years. What if she doesn't even recognize me? I barely recognize myself when I see some of my old pictures._

_Peter and I are doing well, in case you were wondering. Lucy. It's been six months since Peter asked me to be his girlfriend, and things are going very well. But…please Lucy, read this by yourself." _Obediently Lucy scooted away from Edmund and read to herself. _"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea. Of course I care for Peter, dare I say even love him. But my reputation as an insane woman may not only ruin just me. What would happen if Peter received an important offer from a University or important job and they wouldn't hire him because 'Crazy Kate' was his girlfriend? I consider myself lucky that your parents accepted me, even after learning my history. I don't know if I could look at myself if that happened. _

_Please reply as soon as you can. _

_Sincerely, _

_Kate Ellis"_

Lucy next read Susan's letter:

"_Dear Edmund and Lucy,_

_ I do wish you were here with us. It's been such an adventure, but nothing like our times in Narnia. America is very exciting, except we never see Father. He works so very hard. _

_I was invited to the British Consul's Tea Party this week by a Naval officer, who happens to be very handsome. I think he fancies me. _

_It seems that the Germans have made the crossing difficult now, times are hard. Mother hopes that you both won't mind another few months in Cambridge-"_

Edmund, who had stood up and made his way over to a painting of a ship sailing over a storm, looked back at Lucy in masked horror as she cut herself off.

"Another few months? How will we survive?" Lucy asked despaired. She hated it there as much as Edmund, except she didn't complain as much.

"You're lucky; at least you've got your own room. I'm stuck with mullet mouth." Edmund muttered as he stared at the letter.

"Susan and Peter are the lucky ones. Off on adventures." Lucy walked over to a dirty mirror and looked at herself, unfairly comparing herself to Susan, who she always thought of as beautiful. It had never really bothered her before but lately she had started to notice boys, except they hadn't noticed her.

"Yeah, they're the oldest and we're the youngest. We don't matter as much." Edmund grumbled, reflecting on how much he noticed he was being treated like a kid. Truthfully it was mostly in his head, like it had been with Peter a year ago.

"Do you think I'll look anything like Susan?" Lucy asked, still looking ruefully at her reflecting in the mirror.

Edmund sighed putting down the letter when he remembered the painting. "Lucy, have you seen this ship before?"

Catching her attention, Lucy smiled fondly. "Yes, its very Narnian looking isn't it?"

"Yeah, just another reminder that we're here and not there." There company was intruded by their mean cousin.

"_There once were two orphans who wasted their time, believing in Narnian nursery rhyme." _Eustace said in a superior voice that made you want to go out and punch someone. Particularly him.

"Please let me hit him." Edmund asked stepping threateningly towards Eustace who took a step back.

"No!" Lucy put a restraining hand on his shoulder, knowing what the consequences would be.

"Don't you ever knock?" Edmund barked.

"It's my house. I'll do as I please. You're just guests." Eustace said without an ounce of host manner. Lucy and Edmund just turned their backs on him, but he didn't like being ignored. "It's not that fascinating of a picture anyway. It's hideous."

"You won't see it from the other side of the door, twit." Edmund said without looking at him.

"You shouldn't be talking. You know I found this stupid little thing on your bed. Who's Lily?"

Edmund turned when he heard that same tune, which Edmund had come to discover was a music box version of _Für Elise_, beginning to play from Lily's locket. Childish as it may seem Edmund kept it with him at all times, and on a rare occasion he sometimes wore it, though under his shirt. He thought that if he kept that locket safe, it would assure him of Narnia and that he would go back, also keeping a promise to the little girl who gave it to him. You can see why it was so precious to him, so when he saw it dangling so carelessly from Eustace's fingers, he nearly lost it.

"Give it back you little stinker!" Edmund said advancing forward, but Eustace side stepped him.

"Is she your girlfriend? Does she know you're stealing her jewelry? Wait until Mother hears about this." Eustace sniggered.

"Edmund it looks like the water is actually moving." Lucy, trying to ignore a burning anger that was starting to flame as she thought of her mean cousin toying with her friend's possession, said.

"What rubbish! See? That's what happens when you lots of fairytale nonsense." Eustace scorned.

"_There once was a boy called Eustace, who read books that were practically useless._" Edmund said, looking at Lucy who smiled.

Eustace harshly closed the locket, exclaiming "People who read fairytales are always the sort who become a hideous burden to people like me, who read books of real information."

This was the last straw for Edmund. "_Hideous burden?_ I haven't seen you lift a finger since we've been here." When Eustace tried to escape Edmund slammed the door shut. "I have a right mind to tell Uncle Harold that it was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets."

"Liar!"

"Oh really? I found them under you bed. And you know what? I _licked _every one of them."

"Ugh! I'm infected with you!"

"Edmund the painting!" Lucy exclaimed when she noticed the painting doing strange things. The picture was moving with an unnatural breeze escaping and soon water was pouring out.

A wave hit Eustace in the face and he quickly spun around. "What's going on here?"

"Lucy…do you think…?" Edmund trailed off in anticipation, readily waiting to enter Narnia again.

"It's some kind of trick! Stop it or I'll tell Mother!" Eustace exclaimed though neither of his cousins were paying him any attention. "Mother! MOTHER!"

When the water was beginning to fill the room, Eustace said "Alright I'll smash the old thing!" Running forward he prepared to smash the painting had it not been for Edmund and Lucy's interference.

"No Eustace! NO!" Edmund shouted as Eustace picked up the painting, him and Lucy keeping his arms up so he wouldn't smash it. Not that he could since now all of them were concentrating on breathing from wave after wave of sea water pouring down on them.

More shouting and fighting commenced and soon half the room was flooded and more so by the second, everything becoming wet within seconds. Soon all three of them found themselves underwater, escaping through the windows and kicking up to the surface.

Breaking through the surface they all found themselves in the middle of the ocean, though Lucy was the first to notice a giant vessel with a dragon as the head was heading straight towards them. The others quickly swam out of the way when they heard a crew member shout "Man overboard!" And three dived into the ocean after that.

"It's alright! I've got you!" a man's voice said in an assuring voice to Lucy. She turned and saw a familiar face.

"Caspian!"

"Lucy!"

"Edmund! It's Caspian!" Caspian helped Lucy to a wooden lift and soon all everyone was back on board. Soon a beautiful young woman ran up to all of them with warm blankets.

"Caspian here!" the young woman said handing one to Caspian who gently declined so she gave it to Lucy.

Her eyes widened. "Lucy?" She then smiled widely before pulling her into a big hug.

Lucy was confused. Who was this girl and why was she hugging her?

Soon Edmund came along and when the girls heard Caspian greet him, the girl turned and smiled wider. "Edmund!" And then proceeded to hug him tightly as well. Just like Lucy he was confused.

The girl pulled back, confused and slightly hurt that they hadn't returned the hugs. "I'm sorry, but you are Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, correct?"

The two nodded, but Lucy was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" she asked with a familiar tilt of her head.

"It has been three years since they've seen you." Caspian said coming up next to her.

The girl's eyes widened with understand. "Oh! Well that makes sense. I was worried you'd forgotten about me. It's me, Lily."

The siblings' eyes widened with shock this time. _This _was _little _Lily? The small child they had befriended and rescued the last time they were here? But she wasn't a child anymore. She was…well she had grown. She was taller but only barely over Lucy's height, her hair had grown back to it lengthy waves and was braided into a ponytail that hung down her back, and even under her sailor's uniform it had shown that she had grown a…figure.

"Lily?" Edmund asked, still somewhat in shock.

"Lily!" Lucy exclaimed happily, getting over her shock and hugging her friend tightly, the said friend reciprocating.

They were back. They were really back!

**There was supposed to be a lot more to this chapter but I decided that it would be too long so I cut it down. **

**Bye! **


	2. Nasty Cousins & Unwanted Fiancées

**IMPORTANT AN!**

**Thanks to all you guys who gave me reviews, but I noticed something. Now there are a lot of people out there who probably think that this is just going to be a garden variety, unoriginal **_**VOTDT**_** fanfic. Another reviewer also said that the story plot line was similar to a friend of hers, a fanfic writer known as **_**Countess of Western March**_**.**

**Let me be clear that if there were similarities between my character Lily, and CWM's (Countess of Western March) Christina, then that was before I read her story, as I planned Lily's character weeks in advance. I've already talked to CWM and she said that she's not mad, but would be grateful if I didn't make the reactions similar. She's also helping with the plot line so that I won't make my story or OC too similar to her own, and also making it more entertaining for you guys.**

**So no hard feelings, but the next time you guys call my story unoriginal (because it's only two chapters), please give me a reason why and how you think it could be improved.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's!**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Nasty Cousins & Unwanted Fiancées **

The Pevensie's were still on the deck of the _Dawn Treader _when Lucy then asked Caspian "Didn't you call for us?"

"Not this time." Caspian said, fondly remembering his summoning them.

"Well, whatever the case, we're glad to be here." Edmund said.

Soon a scream was in the air and the Pevensie's saw their cousin flailing on the deck with something furry on his chest.

"Get it off me! Get this thing off me!" Eustace screamed, finally throwing whatever furry thing it was off his chest.

The furry thing in question was actually Reepicheep, a noble and brave mouse from Narnia.

"Reepicheep!" Lucy smiled widely the sight of yet another friend.

"Your Majesties!" Reepicheep said grandly bowing.

"Hello Reep, what a pleasure." Edmund said smiling as well.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. But first, what do we do with this-this hysterical interloper."

Eustace, getting up at last after coughing all the water up, pointed his finger at Reepicheep and yelled "That-That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!"

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs sir!" Reepicheep tried to reason but Eustace's face only paled.

"It talked! Didn't you see? Did anyone just hear that? It just talked!" Eustace exclaimed, becoming more hysterical by the minute.

"He always talks." A crew member said.

"Actually it's getting him to shut up that's the problem." Caspian said, causing Lily to hit him on the shoulder.

"The moment there is nothing to be said, Your Highness, I promise you I will not speak." Reepicheep answered back, causing Caspian's smile to slip off his face.

"You tell him Reep." Lily said, bending down the raise a victory fist with her friend.

"Well I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up right now!" Eustace screamed.

"Perhaps we could throw him back." Reepicheep suggested, causing Lily to bump him for it, and Lucy to Edmund when he actually started considering it.

Lily, always to outstandingly and sometimes overly sympathetic one, walked over to the hysterical Eustace.

"It's okay. We're not going to hurt you. You're safe." Lily tried to calm him down but Eustace was flailing around too much. Practically forcing him Lily grabbed his shoulders while talking him down, and he got a good look at her face. He blushed a little, as he was an annoying little boy he was not used to be around girls that were not related to him.

He seemed to calm down a little. At least until he saw the other crew members and Reepicheep again. He threw Lily's arms off and began ranting off.

"No! It's just a trick! I've been kidnapped by some sort of sea faring carnival!" He began pacing frantically through the crew who was laughing at his display. "I demand to know where in the blazes am I!"

Tarvos the Minotaur came up to him and said in his gruff, deep voice "You're on the _Dawn Treader_, the finest ship in Narnia's navy."

Eustace, having reached his limit with the sudden appearance of the Minotaur, promptly fainted.

The crew laughed more loudly at the unconscious boy's expense. Lily and Caspian made their way over, Lily attending to Eustace and Caspian standing next to a bewildered Tarvos.

"Was it something I said?" He asked, his brown bull eyes growing wide.

Caspian chuckled for his subordinate. "Attend to him will you?" He asked before walking away.

"Yes your Majesty." Tarvos said before picking Eustace up and throwing him over his shoulder. Something slipped out of his hand and dropped to the wooden deck with a metal clink. Lily looked over and saw a small locket that had opened up and began playing a lovely, memorable lullaby. Walking over she gently picked it up and stood up, looking it over and saw on the back was a name engraved in it.

_Lily._

Her name.

"This is my locket." Lily said, and then walked over to Edmund who was talking to Edmund.

"Your Majesty." Lily said closing the locket she had given to him all those years ago.

"Lily, you know you can-that's your locket." Edmund acknowledged.

"Yes, it fell out of your cousin's hand when Tarvos took him away. I gave it to you, so why did he have it?" Lily asked, handing the locket to him. Their hands brushed and both felt a certain jolt in their hearts, but only Lily knew that this type of behavior was completely unacceptable for what she was to become.

"Useless-I mean Eustace stole it. Luckily he kept a firm grip on it or it would've sunken to the bottom of the ocean." Edmund said, and then noticed that Lily was staring at him. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, it's just…I've had dreams about you lately." Lily said with a tilt of her head and dreaminess in her voice, not realizing that to anyone else there was double meaning in her words. Lily was always an honest person, so innuendos were an anomaly to her mind.

Caspian's eyes widened, missing the innocent look on her face. "Lily, that is very inappropriate."

She looked at him with a childlike look of confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

Seeing that Lily truly didn't know, Lucy and Edmund smirked at Caspian's flustered face. His face looked like that of a parent explaining the concept of sex to a child, which was certainly not all that far from the truth. Lily knew what it was, but her mind was not the type to pick up on sexual innuendoes.

"This should be good." Edmund smiled, crossing his arms over his chest in amusement.

"Um…well it's…you see…we should get you dry!" Caspian announced to the smirking Edmund and Lucy, totally ignoring Lily's question in order to avoid the awkwardness that would surely follow. "But first I believe that introductions are in order." Walking halfway up the stairs to the wheel, he announced to the crew "Men! And Lady," he nodded towards Lily who rolled her eyes playfully. ", behold our castaways! Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant. High King and Queen of Narnia!" **(Just for the record I don't entirely agree with this last statement but for the sake of movie accuracy I'm writing this.)**

All the crew members bowed to them, including Lily who noticed the relief on Edmund's face, like some sort of oppressive weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She wondered what it was.

.

.

.

Later when Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Lily were all dry and in proper attire fitting their status, Caspian led the way to his own private study, where he conducted most of the plans for the _Dawn Treader's_ voyage. Opening the doors Caspian and Lily entered first, followed by Edmund and Lucy then Captain Drinian bringing up the rear.

Both Pevensie's were still amazed by Narnia, even if they were only on a vessel. Oh but what a magnificent vessel it was. Inside Caspian's study especially, as each inch of wood, glass, or really anything inside was taken into great detail and many hours of hard work. Lucy immediately saw a gold plate with the face of a familiar lion on a cabinet door by one wall.

Touching the face very gently she said "Aslan."

Lily came up to her and said "I had the makers of the Dawn Treader put the same design in my room as well. I guess looking at him gives me some comfort when I'm scared."

"And what would you be scared off?" Lucy asked. Lily's face then became blank. Ignoring Lucy's question, she turned and pointed to a quiver of arrows. "Recognize those?" she asked.

Lucy didn't let it escape her notice that Lily was deliberating avoiding her question, but decided to play along as those arrows did look familiar. "Susan's bow and arrows."

Caspian pulled out a box with Lucy's possessions and called her name. She turned and gave a genuine smile. "My healing cordial and my dagger." Stopping in front of him she asked "May I?"

"Of course. They are _yours_." Caspian said and Lucy quickly regained her possession that she had been given by Father Christmas. Her first trip to Narnia seemed like centuries ago, which was the truth considering all that had happened.

Edmund quickly noticed another of his sibling's possessions. "Peter's sword!"

"Yes, I've been looking after it, as I promised." Caspian said walking over and took the sword off its mantel, then held it out to Edmund. "Here, if you wish it."

"No, no, it's yours. Peter gave it to you." Edmund declined politely, and Lily caught a bit of bitterness in his voice and the longing in his eyes as he looked at Peter's sword. Her only problem was that she didn't understand why. Another fault she received from her mental naivety.

Deciding to step in Lily said "Although, we did save this for you." She pulled out Edmund's now (somehow) fixed electric torch and tossed it to him.

"And by 'we' she means 'she'." Caspian sent a teasing look towards Lily who subtlety stepped behind him while he spoke and jabbed him in the ribs, slipping on a satisfied smile on her face when she heard his grunt of pain.

"Oh thanks." Edmund said a little unsure.

"Lily!" A voice came from outside the door. There stood a young man, handsome with brown hair and eyes, wearing clothes fit for a royal aboard a vessel and a ring with tiny blue jewels encrusted in it between his fingers. He was soon followed by an out of breath, on the hefty side middle aged man with fat cheeks and longish dirty blond hair and tired blue eyes, wearing clothes that suggested he was a courtier, and that the boy he was following was his master. Edmund and Lucy noticed that Lily and Caspian stiffened slightly before forcing themselves to relax.

Drinian bowed respectfully though his face and Caspian's showed some anger in it. "Your Highness."

The young man walked in and over to Lily, holding up the ring. "I found this in a store while we were docked in Galma. I thought you'd like it."

"Oh. That's great." Lily's voice sounded a little breathless, but not from any strain of romantic feelings. It sounded tired, as if there was a struggle going on between her lungs and the air. She gingerly took the ring and slid it on her right ring finger.

Lucy and Edmund's eyes widened. Was Lily married? But she was barely older than Lucy! Although it was acceptable for girls of her status to marry at that age, but this was Lily. Neither had _ever_ expected for her to give up all her dreams to marry so quickly. There must be a good reason for this…right?

Seeing their shock Caspian saw fit to introduce them. Walking over to stand beside them he said "King Edmund, Queen Lucy, this is Prince Damian of Terebinthia, son of the late King Horacio and Queen Narcissa." Caspian whispered the last sentence to them.

"I am also Lily's fiancé." Damian said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulders. Edmund watched this with apprehension, as did the courtier but for another reason entirely. "It is a pleasure to meet Your Majesties. And this," he gestured to the pudgy man standing off to the side ", is my courtier Radcliff. He is accompanying me on this voyage as well." He then turend to Lily and gently said "Go on. Show them the ring."

Lily, forcing a smile, lifted her right hand and showed them all her ring, a beautiful ring with tiny blue jewels encrusted around a large diamond. "Isn't it lovely?" she said and her voice sounded a bit hoarse, like she was about to cry.

They nodded their heads, all of them clearly seeing that this engagement may be only one sided.

Lily, noticing their hesitation but always trying to make the best of a tight situation, smiled though this action was also forced. "I see that your joy for us has made you speechless. It's true. Prince Damian and I are to be wed after the voyage." Once again noticing their silence Lily cleared her throat. "Caspian, I think their Majesties would like a proper status of Narnia after they left."

Caspian nodded wordlessly, sending Lily a look of mixed anger and pity before going over with Drinian to a large desk with a map of Narnia, books, compasses and many journals and quills on it. Lily slunk away from Damian's arm and went to stand next to Caspian on the other side. Damian's face was clouded with sadness for a moment but then he regained his composure and walked to the other side of the desk, followed by Radcliff, and stood next to Lily. Edmund and Lucy, bewildered as ever, joined the others.

Caspian pointed to a drawing of Ettinsmoor. "Since you left, the giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally, and we defeated the Calormen army of the great desert. There's peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace?" Edmund asked incredulously.

"For the past three years." Caspian said straightening up.

Lucy tucked a piece of hair behind in the flirting way she had seen that girl from before do. "And, have you found yourself a queen in those three years?"

Caspian smiled. "No, not one to compare with you sister."

Lucy smiled looking downward and Edmund continued "Hang on, so if there are no wars to fight and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?"

"That's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian admitted.

"So where are we sailing to?" Edmund asked looking down at the map.

"Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters." He then turned around to a board that was covered in sketches of seven men. "The seven lords of Telmar." turning back to the map Caspian pointed to the Lone Islands. "They fled to the Lone Islands. No one's heard from them since."

"So you think something's happened to them?" Edmund asked looking at the sketches and carefully memorizing all of them, just in case.

"Well if it has, it's my duty to find out." Caspian said solemnly and Lily came over to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, a simple yet comforting act.

"Well what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked.

"No one knows. Anything east of the Lone Islands is uncharted waters." Prince Damian said. Caspian sent a small but effective glare the Prince's way, but it only seemed to affect the Prince's companion who shrunk away.

"Things you can barely imagine; tales of sea serpents and worse." Captain Drinian spoke for the first time since the Prince came into the room. Lucy and Lily looked at each other with expressions that asked _Is he serious?_

"Sea serpents?" Edmund, the Prince, and Radcliff asked at the same time though Radcliff's was the only one that sounded worried. The two formers sounded quite amused by the notion.

"Or worse?" Radcliff asked with slight panic rising in his voice.

The Prince waved this away. "Oh do relax Radcliff. I'm sure Captain Drinian is just fooling around."

The Captain looked at him with a look that clearly showed that he _wasn't_ joking. "Forgive me for being so bold, but does His Highness suggest that I would joke about such things? Or does he think that he is so well protected aboard a _Narnian_ vessel?" Drinian asked in a voice that, if not well disguised, would have clearly sounded condescending but some of the tone leak out from his mouth as he spoke. Also the way he said 'Narnian' clearly showed double meaning that Edmund and Lucy were not aware of. Yet.

The Prince returned his words with a sharp glare that was often used by the Terebinthian aristocracy to remind those under them of their place. "You're right, that is too bold."

Taking this moment to break up this rather tense argument, Caspian said "Alright Captain Drinian, enough of your tall tales. And Prince Damian, I would like you to please show Captain Drinian the respect he deserves. He is the captain of this vessel after all."

"Your Highness." Drinian and Damian bowed, as did Radcliff as it was only proper, and all three left the study.

Lucy immediately got to the point. "Alright, why are you marrying him?"

Granted this was a rather bold accusation (as her tone made it out to be) even for a Queen of Narnia, but Queen or not, in England or Narnian land or even the sea, Lucy Pevensie was never one to beat around the bush.

Lucy looked directly at Lily who took on a sheepish look. "What do you mean?"

"I think that ring on your finger inquires a lot of questions." Edmund pointed out, eying the ring warily.

Caspian and Lily looked at each other cautiously before giving identical looks of defeat. Caspian started "It's true that when I said that there was peace all over Narnia, however there are some difficulties with Terebinthia in particular. As an island kingdom it controls much of the overseas trade between countries. It also had strong connections to Galma, especially between its kings. So you can imagine that King Horacio was not at all pleased to learn of 'King' Sopespian's death at Narnian hands. Even after his death, Horacio's court still did not trust Narnia. That's when the court threatened war if _we_ did not accept their proposal to rectify this 'injustice'."

"What was their proposal?" Lucy asked.

"An arranged marriage," Lily said with a dead look in her eyes. Caspian looked down ashamed while Lucy and Edmund felt pity. It was clear that she was unhappy. ", between their prince and a Narnian princess. And since I'm the closest thing to that rank, they chose me."

Caspian intervened almost desperately "You really don't have to go through with the marriage. Just give me enough time to sort this out. You don't have to marry _him_."

Lily smiled sadly. "Caspian, you and I know that if I didn't accept then all the other countries that held ill will to Narnia would've used this as an excuse to attack as well, and we can't very well fight off the world forever."

"But that doesn't mean you should sacrifice yourself." Caspian's voice took on an angered tone.

Lily's smiled only saddened, turning so that she was facing everyone. "I know it may seem weak-willed, but it really is that best way. And it could be worse." Seeing their doubtful looks Lily responded "Damian may sometimes act superior, but he is a good person. I'm actually growing fond of him. Now if you'll excuse I need to rest now. I'm feeling a little light headed." Before anyone could protest, Lily left the room, no one noticing a small tear fall down her cheek.

"_Growing fond of him_?" Lucy asked disbelievingly. "She shouldn't have to! She's clearly unhappy and she obviously doesn't want to marry him. _Growing fond of him_. Ugh! It's utterly ridiculous! Why didn't you stop this?" she directly her last accusatory question towards Caspian who immediately became defensive.

"I've tried, I'm still trying! I've gone over every possible plan. I've looked for every loop hole but I can't." Caspian breathed a heavy sigh. "She accepted the proposal without my knowledge of it. When I found out, I tried to talk her out of it but she was adamant that this was the only possible chance of peace. You know Lily. Stubborn to a fault. I can only hope that I can find a solution to this problem before the voyage ends."

**Probably not my best work but I had to give it a shot. **

**The characters Damian, Queen Narcissa, and Radcliff, are all OC's loosely based on characters from the movie **_**Enchanted**_**. Okay, I admit that **_**is **_**unoriginal on my part, but please don't tell me again about this **_**one**_** thing that is a little bit unoriginal, because that is just plain annoying if there aren't any helpful suggestions. **

**Also I used the terms 'King' because they were the rulers of their own countries but assumed the title of 'Lord' under Miraz (at least that's my analysis). **

**Bye! **


	3. Becoming Slaves & A New Friend

\

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Becoming Slaves & A New Friend**

Reepicheep was on the dragon's head of the ship, singing

"_Where sky and water meet,  
Where the waves grow ever sweet  
Doubt not you Reepicheep  
To find all that you seek  
There is the Outer East  
Doubt not-"_

"That's pretty." Lucy interrupted from behind him, causing the poor mouse to jump up, scared out of his wits.

"Oh, thank you." Reepicheep said after calming down, making his way over to Lucy. "A dryad sang it to me when I was just a mouseling. I can't define the meaning, but I've never forgotten the words."

"What do you suppose is past the Lone Islands, Reep?" Lucy asked him.

"I've been told the furthest East one can sail is to the end of the world. Aslan's Country."

"Do you really believe there's such a place?"

"Well, we have nothing if not belief." Reepicheep said with the upmost faith. Then spotting Lily coming out from below deck he said "Lily once told me that she dreamt of it. I've asked her what it was like, but she could only remember a flower field, and then nothing." Reepicheep then scowled when he saw Prince Damian begin talking to Lily, his courtier Radcliff not far behind. Everyone on the ship knew about the engagement and what it entailed, but only a select few knew that Lily wasn't happy about it.

Lucy, trying to distract herself from the scene of Lily and Damian together, looked at Reepicheep seriously. "Do you think you could actually sail there?"

"There is only one way to find out. I only hope I can one day earn the right to see it." With that he returned to his spot on the dragon head.

Lucy looked down into the water and spotted water sprites jumping out of the water and waving, running alongside the ship. Luc waved back enthusiastically before getting up to sit on the railing of the ship to watch Caspian and Edmund's sword fight. It was apparent that they were evenly matched. After the duel, Lily came up to the two of them.

"Great duel you two. You both did incredibly well." Lily said with a genuine smile on her face. Any distraction for her was a happy distraction.

"Quite a match Your Majesties. Though I have to wonder if my skills would be any match against the Sword of Narnia's." Damian said, unknowingly angering both Edmund and Caspian. Caspian's reasons are obvious; as for Edmund he disliked the boy because he represented Lily's future marriage. _More like imprisonment_, Edmund thought.

Lily saw the look in the boy's eyes and tried to stop it. "You know, I think his Majesty needs to rest after his spar with Caspian."

"No." Edmund said, staring directly at the Prince. "I think I can last another duel, if it's all right with you."

"Of course. Do you wish to rest a few minutes first though?" Damian asked in a way that any boy would if they were going to challenge someone they didn't like: in an arrogant tone that clearly showed that they were either very brave or very stupid.

"I think that now is perfect. No time like the present." Edmund said, Damian giving him a bemused look at his unfamiliar phrase. Both boys unsheathed their swords, bowed respectfully (though that wasn't entirely the case) and charged.

Now Edmund was an excellent sword fighter and he had experience on his side, not to mention he was young and in great physical shape, but Damian was trained to sword fight since he could walk, and learned to ride before he could walk. Edmund used one hand while Damian used both, all good feeling from the previous spar were gone. Damian swung the sword at Edmund's head but he ducked, and then went for the legs but Edmund jumped over them. Edmund swung at the middle but Damian did a flip in order to dodge it. The crew, and Lily, watched in wonderment and anticipation as Edmund swung again but Damian blocked it, the swords sliding down and the boy's holding onto each other for leverage. Suddenly they pushed off each other and continued on until Edmund put an unnecessary amount of force, knowing Damian off his feet and pointing a sword at his throat. However Damian was going to take it lying down, as he still had his sword in his hand and pointed it at Edmund's liver; the tips of both swords dangerously close to a blood vessel.

Lily, having enough of this fun sparring match gone bad, stepped forward and placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder as he was the one standing. Pushing him back she said "Alright you two. I think that's enough macho bravado." Lily sent a stern glance at both of them. Radcliff helped Damian up and both boys sheathed their swords.

Lily also sent a look Drinian's way. Understanding her intent he shouted "Alright! Back to work!"

The boys separated, Damian going below deck with Radcliff while he suspiciously watched Lily go with Edmund to sit next to Lucy. Lily was his betrothed but he knew she was unhappy. He had occasionally talked and danced with Lily over the years at parties and call, but he only really gotten to know her over the last month. She was a lovely girl, inside and out there was no doubt about that, but he didn't necessarily love her, the same way she didn't really love him. But he had not been raised to believe in love; even his parents were only married for political reasons. And he supposed it could be worse; at least Lily was someone he knew and someone he could learn to love. However if this King Edmund, who seemed overly protective of _his _fiancé, then that could pose a problem for Lily to love him. And with that final thought Damian went below deck with Radcliff, who eyed Lily with contempt. This girl was the cause of all his mistress' problems, and loathe to murder as he is, he would do anything to please his queen.

Lily and Edmund joined Lucy who was sitting by the rail of the ship. She asked "Edmund do you think that if we just keep on sailing to the end of the world we'll just…tip off the edge?"

"Don't worry Lu. We're a long way from there." Edmund tried to reassure her.

"Maybe the world's round." Lily suggested, though a passing by crew member chuckled at the idea.

"I see you three are still talking nonsense." Eustace said making his way up onto the deck and scowled at the three of them. Well, mostly his cousins, to Lily he just blushed. He thought she was as delusional as his cousins but that didn't mean that he wasn't a boy who was easily flustered by being around a pretty girl.

Edmund made a face; Lily pursed her lips, unsure of how to approach this rather rude boy. Lucy tried to make nice with him by saying "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, no thanks to you. It's lucky that I have an iron constitution." Eustace said haughtily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Reepicheep, having come over in time to hear Eustace's complaints, said "As effervescent as ever, I see. Find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them. Merely dealing with the shock of things. Father says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." This last statement made Edmund choke on his drink, causing Lily to purse her lips tighter to suppress the smile that was forming on her face.

Reepicheep leaned in towards the three "I don't think he has _acute _anything."

Eustace, obviously offended, pushed himself off the railing. "I'll have you all know that as soon as we find civilization, I'm contacting the British Consul and have you all arrested for kidnapping."

"What's a British Consul?" Lily asked and Eustace scoffed.

"Perfect. Delusional and ignorant."

"Hey!" Edmund said stepping threateningly towards Eustace. "You don't talk to her like that."

Lily tried to calm him down. "Edmund it's okay. I'm used to it." It's true. Because of her sleep walking, klutziness and overall brutal honesty, not many in power were particularly fond of her true nature, and others found it 'oddly adorable'.

"No, it's not okay." Edmund said then spun on Eustace. "Say you're sorry." Oddly enough this was what his older brother Peter had demanded of him when the older Pevensie's had realized Edmund was lying about Narnia the first time they came.

"Why? This crazy carnival kidnapped me!" Eustace said with a huff and turned to run only to bump into Caspian who looked down at him.

"Kidnapping is it? Funny, I thought we saved your life."

"You held me against my will." Eustace protested, only to have Reepicheep and Lily roll their eyes behind his back.

"Did I?" Caspian enquired.

"And I must say those are the most unhygienic quarters. It's-It's like a zoo down there!"

"He's quite the complainer, isn't he?" the mouse commented.

"He's just warming up," Edmund commented.

"LAND HO!"

Everyone looked toward the front of the ship to see the strip of land coming into view. Caspian went up to the steering wheel to get a good view from beside Drinian.

Lily walked over to Eustace and said "This might be a stab in the dark, but I don't think you'll find your British Consul there."

Eustace gave her and irritated look before moving toward the prow, stomping all the way. Lily smiled. She might be naïve and too nice sometimes, but that didn't mean she wouldn't defend herself.

Caspian stood on the prow with Drinian, Edmund, and Damian. Caspian looked through a telescope at the island that was now much closer. There was a city on the island. Lowering the telescope, he handed it to Drinian, who passed it to Edmund.

"Strange. Not a Narnian flag in sight."

"But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's." Edmund commented.

Drinian looked at Caspian. "Seems suspicious."

Edmund handed the telescope to Damian, the two sending each other a glare.

"I say we prepare a landing party. Drinian?" Edmund said taking on his role as king.

Drinian and Caspian exchanged a glance. "Forgive me, Your Majesty, but the chain of command starts with King Caspian on this ship." Drinian said, not at all enjoying that he was the one to tell a king what to do.

"Long boats," Caspian said," Drinian, pick some men and come ashore."

"Aye."

Tavros the Minotaur informed the crew to prepare to land. Two boats were prepared to bring everyone across to the island. Reepicheep was excited. He jumped out of the boat and waited as they tied the boats to the deck.

"Onward! The thrill of the unknown lies ahead."

A crew member helped Lucy out of the boat while Damian helped Lily, sending a smile her way. She returned it with a hesitant one, Edmund watching the entire time. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Eustace slid over to get out, complaining as he did. "Couldn't this have waited till the morning?"

Reepicheep looked back at him with a frown. "There is no honor in turning away from adventure, my lad."

Caspian let the others up the stairs leading to the town. Lucy frowned.

"Listen. Where is everyone?"

It was completely silent. It was like a ghost town. Reepicheep offered Eustace a hand, but he refused. The boy lost the strength from his legs as he got out and fell onto the stairs. Reepicheep sighed and turned away. The others made a face at the boy. Lily looked at Lucy.

"And you're sure you're related by blood?"

Lucy made a face at her cousin and kept moving on. Suddenly there was a loud ring from the bell tower. Everyone pulled out their swords and Caspian and Lily aimed their crossbows to the city.

"Reepicheep," Caspian said," Stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

They all headed up and found the place completely deserted. There was no one out in the streets and Eustace reported that there wasn't anyone in the houses. He kept pestering them about going back to the ship. Apparently the fact that night was setting in was getting to him. Edmund looked around at the others in annoyance before turning to his young cousin.

"Would you like to come over here and…guard…something?"

"Ah, yes!"

He ran over to them from across the squared they were in. "Very good, cousin. Very um, uh…logical."

They were about to go into the bell tower, but they stopped and looked back at Eustace. Caspian sighed and pulled a dagger out of its sheath on his hip and handed it over to the young boy.

"I've got it, I've got it. Don't worry."

They all gave him a skeptical look and then went into the tower, Edmund in the lead with his flashlight. Inside there was barely light shining through the broken roof of the tower. Tons of brass bells were mounted on ropes at different heights across the top. Large statues of kings holding their heads in their hands, as they were disconnected from the rest of the body, were eerily creepy to look at. As they reached the middle of the room, Eustace called to them that he was ready to go when they were. On a stand in the middle, they found an open book. Names were written on both sides and crossed out.

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Damian asked.

Lily noticed numbers next to the name and pointed to them.

"It looks like some kind of fee…"

"Slave traders." Caspian answered.

The bells began ringing making them look up. Less than a second later the other slavers dropped down from the ceiling with ropes propelling them down. The girl backwards-ran into one of the stone banisters and watched with fear as the threesome tried to fight off the slavers, each taking on three at a time.

It wasn't until a girlish scream echoed through the room that they all stopped. One of the other slavers held a knife to the Eustace's neck. All five of them gave the slaver holding Eustace's a nasty look.

"Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I suggest you drop your weapons." the slaver said.

"I'm not a girl!" Eustace protested indignantly, earning him with the knife closer to his neck.

"Now!" the slaver ordered. Seeing that they had no alternative they dropped the swords in anger.

"Eustace!" Edmund said glaring at the boy.

"Put 'em in irons!" the slaver ordered, grabbing Eustace's ear which caused him to cry out lightly. They protested greatly, ordering them to release them but the slavers just laughed.

"Get your hands off me!" Lucy protested while two men roughly shackled her wrists, with Lily who was experiencing the same treatment.

"Let's take these three to the market," the slaver holding Eustace said, pointing to his captive, Lucy and Lily. "Send those three to the dungeons."

"Now hold on pug, I think this one," a slaver said grasping Lily's face with his dirty hand "will fetch a good price in the _other_ market." The other slavers laughed cruelly, sending shivers down Lily's spine.

"Oi look! She's got a pretty ring on 'er!" the other slaver holding Lily said, showing the ring on her finger.

"Well, you won't need that where you're going, huh sweetie." the first slaver said, groping Lily's face and roughly jerking her around. Lily, not going to take this lying down, bit down on his hand. Hard. The slaver pulled back his hand and proceeded to slap Lily across the face, with enough force to split her lip.

"Don't you touch her!" Damian shouted angrily struggling against slavers holding him back while Lily's slavers roughly took the ring off Lily's finger, the force rattling the bone.

Caspian, eyes dark with anger when he watched the slavers brutalize Lily (a girl he considered a little sister), yelled with rage "Listen to me, you insolent fool! I AM YOUR KING!

Edmund struggled to get out of the grasp of the slaver's in order to reach his sister and Lily, but the man holding him punched him in the face. The others tried to struggle but it was no use.

"You're going to pay for that!" Edmund shouted.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay," a man with dark skin and an evil look in his eyes (that for an instant looked a familiar blue in Lily's mind) said, a malicious smile crawling on his face. ",for all of you."

Lucy started to shrilly scream "No! Edmund! Edmund! No! EDMUND!" She started sobbing as they took them away.

.

.

.

"Get in there!" a slaver said pushing Lily into a shack before throwing in some revealing clothes and slamming the door behind her. Lily heard chains and a lock, and realized that she would have to find another way out. Looking around she saw some girls her age and somewhat older huddled in groups. Her eyes widened when she realized just exactly what kind of market this is.

"You're going to have to put those on. If you don't, it's good lashing for you." Lily turned around to see a girl her age, with light brown hair and brown eyes, already wearing an outfit that made Lily uncomfortable just looking at. "Plus if you're quiet, you won't get burned."

Lily breathed in deeply, trying to suppress her rising panic. Shutting her eyes she asked "What's your name?"

When the girl didn't answer, Lily said "You can tell me. We're in this together."

The girl laughed mirthlessly. "Together? Are you joking? By tomorrow morning you're going to be sold."

"Then it wouldn't hurt to at least know each other's names. I'll go first. My name is Lily, and I'm from Narnia." Lily said.

The girl still looked reluctant, but said "Adaline. My name is Adaline. I'm from Archenland."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get here?" Lily asked sitting next to Adaline.

Adaline sighed. "I was actually on fishing trip with my brother when we were attacked. We never saw it coming. The wanted to sell my brother, but he resisted too much, so they sent him into the mist."

"What's the mist?"

"If they can't sell you, they sacrifice you to the mist. It's this green fog that comes out and snatches people. The slavers figure that if they sacrifice people to it, then it'll leave them alone. I've only avoided that because I've kept them interested with stories I keep making up. I always make sure to stop before I get into the ending, and promise to tell them the next day, and then start again with another story."

"Wow, that's really smart."

"Yeah, but what'll happen when I can't make up anymore, or they stop being interesting. I _have_ to get out of here."

"Adaline listen to me. I have friends who are going to send a party to search for us in the morning. And when they do I will try to get away and set us both free, along with my friends."

"I've been trying for weeks to get away. You know what happened the first time they caught me? They burned me." Adaline then lowered the front of her shirt to show burn marks that made Lily feel ill. Putting the front back up Adaline asked "What makes you think that you'll be able to do it in one morning?"

Lily answered "I don't know that I can. But if I don't try then I'm done for good."

.

.

.

Caspian and Damian tried to tag team kicking down the door locking them in, but it was no use. Edmund was only just waking up from his sleep. The two kicking the door gave up and went over to Edmund.

"You alright?" Caspian asked.

"Yeah."

Caspian gave the door one more kick for good measure when I voice came out of the darkness on one side of the dungeon.

"It's hopeless. You'll never get out." A voice called from nowhere.

"Who's there?" Edmund asked.

Caspian went toward the voice to see.

"Nobody. Just a voice in my head."

As Caspian got closer, the man in the shadows leaned into the light a bit. Caspian stared for a moment before recognizing the man.

"Lord Bern."

The man looked at Caspian oddly, as if he was just remembering something.

"Perhaps once, but I'm no longer deserving of that title."

Caspian looked back at Damian and Edmund.

"Is he one of the seven?" Edmund asked.

Caspian moved over to the man and knelt beside him.

"Your face…" Lord Bern said." You remind me of a king I once loved well."

"That man was my father."

Lord Bern's face took on a saddened expression. "Oh, my Lord. Please forgive me!" He began to lean over onto the ground, but Caspian grasped his arm.

"Please." Caspian helped the man to his feet. As that was going on, Damian heard screaming. He nudged Edmund and the two climbed up the blocks making up the cell wall to get a look through the bars that made up a window to the outside. There were about ten people in irons on a wagon. A man was running after the wagon. He grabbed a woman's hand at one pout, but was dragged off by two men. They grabbed him and punched him so that he fell to the ground. A little girl was behind them shouting for her mother. Caspian climbed up in time to see them loading the people from the wagon onto a boat.

"Where are they taking them?" he turned and asked Lord Bern.

"Keep watching."

The people were rowed out to the ocean. Suddenly the clouds grew dark and a shadow fell over the water before the rowboat. Green mist appeared on top of the water and it began to envelope the little boat. Suddenly, the boat and all the people on board were gone and the mist retreated until the clouds were white and puffy again.

Lily, who was forced into the revealing dress by the slavers after being whipped, watched in suppressed fear as she watched the mist that Adaline was talking about envelope those people. If she ever got the chance to escape, she would have to take it.

"What happened?" Damian asked in awe.

"It's a sacrifice." Lord Bern said in a tired, withered voice.

"But where did they go?"Caspian asked.

"No one knows. The mist was first seen in the East." Lord Bern answered again.

The other two boys climbed down from the window until they were all watching Lord Bern.

"There were reports of fisherman and sailors disappearing out at sea. We Lords made a pact, to find the source of the mists and destroy it. We all set sail, but none came back. You see, if they don't sell you to the slave traders, you're likely to be fed to the mists."

Edmund gave the others a look. "We have to find Lucy and Lily before it's too late."

**In case you were wondering, I based Adaline's survival method from a story I read about ****Scheherazade, who kept her murderous husband from beheading her by always stopping her stories in the middle so he would have to spare her to finish them.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Bye!**


	4. Freedom & New Alliances

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC'S.**

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Freedom & New Alliances**

"I bid 60!"

"I bid 80!"

"100 for the little lady!" These shouts were for Lucy's bid as a slave. She noted that several of them had hoods over them, though the colors varied between them.

"120!"

"150!" A particularly robust man shouted.

Lucy looked about to cry when the slaver asked "Anymore bids? Sold!" Another slaver put a sign that had the word 'Sold' around Lucy's neck before roughly pushed Lucy towards the sold slaves.

Back in the dungeons, slavers collected Caspian, Edmund, Damian and Lord Bern so that they too could be sold. "Come on! Move!" one shouted as he roughly pushed Edmund out of the cell.

Some of the men wolf whistled when Lily was forced onto the stage. She looked down, feeling exposed at the indecent clothing she was forced to wear, if you could even call it that. Lily's breathing became harder every time she saw a girl sold before her eyes. It seemed so barbaric, the idea that there was actually a price that someone could pay for a human being.

"Needless to say this fine specimen will serve every and any need. A little rough around the edges, but uh, I think a few simple adjustments will do. Bids?" The slaver shouted, Pug watching from his 'throne' with a evilly smug smile on his face.

Immediately, the bids began.

"90!"

"120!"

"140!"

"200!" A few made noises of astonishment when the last bid was made.

Without further hesitation, the slaver announced "Sold!" Lily could feel the bile in her throat as the 'Sold' sign was put on her neck and she was dragged down. She couldn't find any way out of this without getting herself killed.

"And now, for this _fine _specimen." The slaver announced as Eustace was forced on stage. "Who will start the bidding?" No one said a thing. "Come on now. He may not look like much but, uh, he's strong."

"He's strong all right. Smells like the rear end of a Minotaur." One of the hooded figures said and others laughed.

Insulted Eustace cried "That is an outrageous lie! I won the school hygiene award two years running!" The others laughed, thinking that he could serve as amusement if he wasn't so annoying.

"Come on! Someone make a bid!" The slaver goaded.

"I'll take them off your hands." A familiar voice that made Lily's heart lift with joy said as a hooded figure came forward. "I'll take them all off your hands!" the figure removed his cloak to reveal Captain Drinian with Reepicheep on his shoulder. "For Narnia!" Reepicheep shouted and the rest of the rescue party removed their cloaks to commence the attack.

From a walkway above, one of the slavers transporting Caspian, Edmund and Lord Bern heard the commotion. Looking over the side his disbelieving eyes saw his fellow slavers fighting not only men but creatures as well. Using the distraction, Caspian folded his hands together and swung them against the back of the slaver's head, effectively knocking him out. Caspian pushed another slaver off the side while Edmund and Damian dealt with another one.

In all the chaos no one noticed Lily knocking out a guard with a dagger she stole off him, unlocking the chains of anyone she could find. When they gave her a questioning look she shouted "What are you waiting for? RUN!" They did without hesitation. Lily also stole the jacket off the guard she had knocked out, feeling better now that she wasn't fighting half naked.

Reepicheep attacked the slaver and then went to Lucy's rescue. "Thanks Reep, I knew you'd come." Lucy said her thanks.

"Your Highness." He said with a bow, flicking Pug's hand with his sword to prevent him from gaining his own sword.

During this fighting the people of the Lone Islands, those who were oppressed and terrorized by the slavers, watched with the fight with growing confidence. As they beheld the sight of their tormenters being beaten down by these…_saviors_. This was their moment. This was their time to fight back.

Everyone seemed to be fighting, even without a proper weapon. Lucy was using a _bag_ filled with Aslan knows what to hit many slavers and even knock a few out. Damian had grabbed a pot and smashed it over the head of a slaver, using the handle still attached to a broken piece as a makeshift knife.

Edmund was able to get his chains around the neck of a slaver, forcing him to use his hands to grab the chain instead of fighting back. "Get the keys!" Edmund shouted to Lord Bern who quickly followed suit in stealing the keys and unlocking their shackles. He then threw the keys to Caspian who gave them to Damian.

Tarvos the Minotaur, on the ground, sent slavers flying and in fact rarely had to use his large axe. He had thrown a slaver near Eustace who quickly snatched the keys and ran away from their as soon as his shackles were off.

The Narnians were gaining reinforcements. In fact, the terrorized masses of the Lone Islands were the back-up they needed. Many men and women fought against them, tag teaming. A man even held a slaver while a woman slapped him until his face was swollen. All in all, the slavers were losing.

By the boats Eustace ran to one of the canoes and once on board he waited. And waited. He even shifted his place on the canoe before noticing that it wasn't going to move. "Oh you're a boat in a magical land! Can't you row yourself?"

While trying to start the canoe, Eustace didn't even notice Pug come up behind him. Drawing the knife, Pug knew he had two options. Either stay where he was and wait for the Narnians to come and arrest him, or simply kill this boy and make a clean getaway. Which do you think he chose?

Sneaking up behind him quietly, Pug raised the knife ready for the kill. Eustace, not noticing him at all, tried to rise up the paddle. However it was so heavy that it wobbled in his hands until he lost control completely. By fortunate accident, he managed to knock Pug in the head before losing his grip. Pug was thrown into the water, with Eustace staring in massive fear.

"Oh God. I hope that wasn't the British Consul."

.

.

.

The Narnians were giving a hero's welcome by the liberated people of the Lone Islands. Everyone cheered for them, but Lily was nowhere to be found, so she did not witness Rhince, the man who had lost his wife not even an hour before, join the crew.

Running with a set of keys in her hands, Lily raced to the holding cell where she was kept in the previous night. She wanted to see the look on Adaline's face when she told her she was free. Finally reaching the shack, Lily quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, finding a surprised Adaline trying to break her shackles by hitting them against a rock.

"Adaline!" Lily exclaimed happily going to her new friend's side and unlocking her shackles.

"Lily?" Adaline asked with complete incredulity.

"Yep! Guess what Adaline? You're free!" Lily said helping her friend up only to have her fall down from the news.

"Please don't tease me." Adaline said with a blank look on her face.

"I'm not joking. That Narnians came through. They've arrested all the slavers, including Pug, and set all the unsold slaves free. Come on!" Lily said dragging her friend out into the sunlight, where she tugged back to put a hand over her eyes. "What's wrong?" Lily asked when she noticed that Adaline was sniffling.

"It's nothing." Her voice croaked. "I just forgot that the sun was so bright. That's all."

Lily smiled warmly at her friend, this time gently grabbing her hand and leading her towards the Dawn Treader. "Come on. Let's get us both some clothes, because mind you I don't appreciate being half naked. Caspian would throw a fit if he really saw me."

And throw a fit he did. Though he did this in private and only when he saw Lily later burning the clothes she and Adaline had been forced into, but that's another story for another time.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_ There's been an extraordinary turn of events. I've been abducted by my cousins, and set adrift in uncharted waters in some ridiculous looking boat. What's worse is that I'm sharing quarters with an obnoxious mouse thing. And I thought bunking with my cousin was bad enough._

_So far, every person I've met in this strange place suffers from the most florid of delusions. Chasing green mists and looking for lost lords. I can only assume this is the result of poor diet, or their all just barking mad. Cousin Edmund is no exception. He spends every spare second rubbing that tin sword like its some magic lantern. Poor fool clearly needs a hobby. _

_Also, the girl whose locket Cousin Edmund kept is real apparently, though no less delusion. It seems that she gave him the locket some time ago, as some sort of token of affection or whatever was running through their daft minds. Though if that were true, then wouldn't she be committing some form of adultery as she is to be married? Unbelievable that anyone could marry such at such an age. Still why anyone would marry her is still a question. Apparently she walks, talks, and on rare occasion sings an ominous tune in her sleep. She might be the maddest out of all of them. _

Eustace looked up from writing in his journal and looked at the seagull that had landed on a crate in front of him.

"You don't know where I can get food do you?" he asked.

"Uh, why are you talking to that bird?" asked Tavros the Minotaur who had been watching Eustace.

"Well, I just assumed-" started Eustace looking up at the Minotaur.

"Hey," laughed Tavros turning to the crew member next to him, "he's talking to birds now."

"He's a nutter that one," responded the crew member as they laughed at him.

"Oh hush now!" Lily scolded, taking a seat next to Eustace after he shooed the bird away. She still thought he was a nasty little boy, but in a way he reminded her of her Papa Nikabrik: rough around the edges, and angry most of the time, but a good person underneath. At least that's how Lily saw her Papa, and to that day neither of her other Papas told her the truth about his death. They along with Caspian had sworn everyone else who knew to secrecy.

"Don't mind them. They just need some getting used to. Just like you." Lily said to Eustace who looked up at her like he had been insulted.

"Me? I'll have you know that there is nothing wrong with me, and I'm still planning on turning you in to the British Consul for kidnapping."

"Oh so, you don't want to be here. Well if that's the case then you can swim back in the ocean. Maybe you'll find your way back there."

Eustace, though stopped from that, was far from finished. "Nutters all of you."

He meant to whisper this but Lily heard him clearly. She understood that this was a shock, and although he was being unnecessarily rude, she had to be patient.

In a firm but passive voice Lily quoted "_A question that sometimes drives me hazy: Am I or the others crazy?_"

Eustace looked up astonished that she quoted a man from his world. "_You_ know Albert Einstein?"

Lily looked at him mildly surprised. "Oh, is that who said that? I just remembered those words but not the person who said them. Who is Albert Einstein?"

Eustace truly didn't know what to make of this, so he just left Lily where she was and proceeded below deck before he thought he would go totally mad.

Edmund was devotedly cleaning his sword when he heard "You Majesty?" He looked up and saw Adaline, a girl Lily had become friends with on the Lone Islands.

"Hello Adaline. What is it?" He asked while continuing his cleaning.

"Do you really think that we'll be able to find all the people consumed by the mist? Including my brother?" Adaline asked sitting next to him and looking hopefully, wanting to believe that there was a good chance that they would.

Edmund had heard from Lily about Adaline's brother, and empathized with her. He stopped cleaning the sword and looked at her earnestly. "I am truly sorry about what happened to your brother. But I promise we'll get him back. We'll get them all back."

"I hope so. You know it's strange."

"What is?"

"My brother was always to one who saved, now I suppose I'm saving him."

"Ironic isn't it? Big brothers never really expect to have their younger siblings rescue them."

"Actually I can't wait to see the look on Bruno's face when he sees me again. He was always too confident to the point where he could become just plain arrogant."

"Tell me about it. Peter was always the same way. Always had to be the leader in everything."

Soon enough they had begun laughing about how serious or silly their older brothers could be, not noticing Lily was watching them and made her feel cold inside. It was a kind of cold feeling you got when you watched something you wanted taken by someone else, someone you couldn't really blame. Huffing, she went below deck before she did something stupid. Lily knew that it was too late to change her mind now, even if she did have an affection for His Majesty, it was simply too late.


	5. Nuisances & Dangerous Sleepwalking

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only. **

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Nuisances & Dangerous Sleepwalking **

Eustace, frustrated from being taunted by the crew members and his conversation with Lily, snuck down into the rations room. He was hungry and felt no compassion for any on board, nor did he feel any guilt for taking food for himself when everyone else was starving from _working_.

Just after he stuffed an orange down his shirt when Reepicheep's voice say clearly "Are you aware that stealing rations is a capital offense at sea?" Eustace sprang back shocked and hit some pots and pans, making a loud clanging noise as his heart sped up from being caught red handed.

"Up here." Reepicheep scolded, crossing his arms over his furry chest while he looked down on Eustace from his place on a shelf. He looked down on Eustace in more ways than one.

"Oh, it's you." Eustace said walking away, clearly showing how he saw the brave mouse as no real threat. Oh the poor, nasty fool.

"Men have been killed for less!" Reepicheep proclaimed, hopping over to another shelf in order to get Eustace's attention.

"Like what?" Eustace asked in a disbelieving tone.

"For treason, and-and sneakiness and being a general nuisance. Look, just hand over the orange and we'll let the matter pass."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Allow me to clari-" Reepicheep gasped when Eustace grabbed his tail when he flicked it.

"Look! I've had quite enough of you!" Eustace tried to seem brave but instead acted very foolhardy.

"Un-hand the tail." Reepicheep said in his deadliest voice, drawing out his rapier and pointing it threatening towards Eustace. "The Great Aslan himself gave me this tail. No one, repeat, no one _touches_ the tail. Period, exclamation mark!"

Eustace, scared by both Reepicheep and his blade which was mere inches from his face, let go of the tail. "Sorry."

Flicking his tail to curl around the ring on a handle of a knife, Reepicheep said "Now, I shall have the orange. Then, I will have satisfaction!" He then shot the knife up so that it was forced into Eustace's hands.

When Eustace saw that Reepicheep wanted a duel, he pleaded "P-P-Please! I-I'm a pacifist!"

"En garde!" Reepicheep shouted, ready for a fight. Though he had to chase Eustace first because then the bloody coward ran off. Actually, that may have been the first smart thing he did since he arrived in Narnia. Eustace ran on deck where he bumped into some very disgruntled crew members, though as soon as Reepicheep rejoined the scene people became interested.

"Trying to run away? We're on a boat you know!" Reepicheep said running along the rails then swinging on a rope until he was again in front of Eustace. Lily and Damian had gone on deck and had noticed this progressing 'fight', though both knew that Eustace was no match for the small but fierce mouse.

"Look? Can't we just discuss this?" Eustace tried to talk his way out of it but Reepicheep wasn't having any of it.

Reepicheep sliced a line in Eustace's shirt, revealing the orange building out. "That was for stealing," he then stabbed the orange to pull it out ", that was for lying, and that," he used the orange to slap Eustace "was for good measure." He then discarded of the orange by hitting in on Damian's head, causing the boy to splutter and Lily to laugh.

"I'm sure that was an accident." Lily said through giggles. Whether that was true or not remains to be unsaid. However keep in mind that Reepicheep is rarely careless, or that he rarely missed an intended target.

Eustace's hand twitched with anger for being struck before he swipe the knife at Reepicheep. However Reepicheep seemed overjoyed by this development. "Hahaha! That's the spirit! We have ourselves a duel!"

"Now come on. Take your best shot!" Reepicheep encouraged. Every time Eustace swung the knife Reepicheep corrected his posture or the way he held his 'weapon'. He even told Eustace to stop flapping his wings like a drunken pelican.

Instead of taunting him, Reepicheep actually seemed to be trying to teach him how to handle the blade, or even going as far as trying to get Eustace to enjoy himself. Incredibly enough Eustace was starting to enjoy this duel. "Be nimble, be nimble! It's a dance boy! A dance!"

When Eustace sliced the knife forward Reepicheep shouted "Again!" Slice. "And again!" Slice. "That's right!" Slice! "That's right!" Slice. "That's-" On the final slice Eustace had the sense to cut across but this resulted in Reepicheep 'falling over'. Eustace looked over the edge to see where he was but couldn't find so much as a ripple in the water. Only when something pointy poked his shoulder did he turn around.

Reepicheep came out of nowhere and pushed Eustace to the ground. "And that…is that!"

All the cheering that had started ended when they heard a shriek from a basket Eustace had knocked over when Reepicheep pushed him. Lucy was the first to come forward and saw a child's arm stick out from the basket.

"Look!" Lucy called out. Out crawled Gail, Rhince's daughter from the island.

"Gail? What are you doing here?" Her father asked in complete surprise.

The little girl stood up and looked shyly at her father. His stern glance melted at the sight of his little girl, and he pulled her into a hug. Drinian came over and his expression was far sterner, making everyone unsure if he would decide to let the girl stay. Though he couldn't very well throw the girl into the sea, depending on what type of man he was he could keep her in the brig along with her father.

Fortunately, Drinian was a good man as his next words were "Looks like we have an extra crew member."

The girl smiled thankfully at him, and Lucy took this opportunity to care for this girl like she had always been cared for. "Welcome aboard." She said kindly.

"Your Majesty." Gail said curtseying, much better than Lily could at her age said girl noted.

"Call me Lucy. Come along." She said leading the girl to the room she had previously been sharing with Lily.

"Come on! Look lively!" Drinian ordered and everyone went back to work.

Eustace picked up the knife and was about to leave when Reepicheep said "Good match. I'll make a swordsman of you yet."

Eustace smiled at the praise, and then his face fell because he felt confused; confused because this feeling conflicted with all his previous beliefs.

"Yes, well…if the playing field were a little more even…it would've been an entirely different result." So he left without another word, leading Reepicheep chuckling lightly.

While the girl's room was large, there was really only enough bed space for three people, and Lily thought that since Gail needed Lucy and Adaline needed some time to herself or just with the girls, she needed to find new living space.

Lily went up to Caspian and asked "Got another hammock in the boy's room?"'

Caspian looked at her worriedly. "Are you sure? I mean with your sleepwalking? And also with…" he gestured to Damian, but then his eyes shifted to Edmund. Although he didn't fully understand it, Caspian knew that Edmund and Lily were close, even before he left three years ago.

"Let's just call this me trusting you all not to let me go overboard."

.

.

.

The _Dawn Treader_ traveled east, in search of both the lost lord and the mist, hoping that they would be able to find both. They soon came upon an island that seemed strange even from a distance and through a telescope it was ever stranger.

"Looks uninhabited." Caspian said looking through the telescope. "But if the Lords followed the mist east then they would've stopped here."

"It may be a trap." Drinian said ever the suspicious one.

"Or it could hold some answers." Edmund retorted. "Caspian?"

"We'll spend the night on shore, and then scour the island in the morning." Caspian said closing the telescope and giving it to Drinian.

Edmund looked at Caspian, envious of the fact that _he _was now in charge of him, and then his gaze drifted to Lily and Damian talking, becoming envious for a different reason. For some reason Lily had become colder to him and would avoid any conversation with him if possible and she seemed to spend more time with Damian.

"I swear the farther east we go the more bizarre things will get." Damian said with a laugh that Lily didn't like. It made him sound superior, and while he didn't use that to lord over everyone it did get to a point where Lily could barely stand the sound of it.

"Maybe that's not such a bad thing. This is one more adventure before we're…you know." Lily said looking at her reflection in the water below. Even so far below, Lily could see her own miserable face.

So it's no surprise that a foot away Damian saw it too. If he was going to make this marriage bearable for both himself and Lily, then he would have to try and make her happy. If at least one of them was happy, then surely the other would be. Right?

So, lightly brushing a piece of hair from her face and placing it behind her ear, Damian said "We'll still have adventures after we're married."

"I doubt it. Your _council _will certainly want to keep an eye on their Prince's bride-to-be." Lily said bitterly. It was only partly Damian's fault that she was stuck in this mess of an engagement. The council only wants more power, and they're using Damian and Lily to get it. To Lily she saw them as nothing of bureaucrats; paper pushers who knew nothing of nobles oblige. It was plain to anyone who could take even a small glimpse into Lily's mind about her feelings for them. She felt no compassion whatsoever.

"Look, I understand that this isn't exactly your dream come true, but let's face it. Neither of us wants to be forced into a marriage."

"Then why don't you stop it? You're supposed to be _King_?" Lily asked walking away. Damian grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop, both showing anger in their eyes.

"I didn't ask for this either. But whether we like it or not, we're to be married, and I'm going to be king." Damian growled. It was true. He was always hopeful that he could escape his parent's loveless marriage and marry a girl he actually likes. And while he does like Lily, sadly it was never meant to be. They would be doomed to remain on that level of friends.

"So why don't you show some backbone and prove it?" Lily said in a deadly voice and yanked her arm out of his grasp and walking away. Damian sighed deeply before going off in the other direction.

None of this escaped the notice of Edmund, who had watched the entire scene with renewed interest.

.

.

.

Night had fallen on the strange island. Everyone had fallen asleep, with no guards stationed. Why would they when they were shored on a supposedly uninhabited island? They didn't even stir in their sleep when a light thumping sound approached them.

Invisible footprints formed in the sand, in the shape of a human foot but even larger than a man's torso.

"Seems they brought a pig." A voice with no body whispered, though their breath clearly showed in the cold night air. The 'pig', they were referring to was Eustace, who was snoring very loudly.

"This one. It's female." the same voice whispered to the others, looking down on Lucy who was fast asleep next to a book.

"So this one." Another voice said looked at Gail who was tucked under a blanket.

"I found two more. I win." a third voice said proudly, looking at Lily who had tied her ankle to a tree trunk. Adaline was laying fast asleep next to her.

"This one reads." the first voice said turning open the book Lucy had been reading quietly.

"Let's take her." The leader ordered and Lucy woke up with an invisible hand over her mouth. More hands grabbed her and she was lifted off the ground and dragged through the trees. The branches scratched her face as she tried in vain to get out of the grip of the invisible creatures that held power over her through the element of surprise.

When they got Lucy to the proper destination, they dropped her unceremoniously to the ground. Lucy scrambled to her feet, pulling out her dagger only to have it yanked out of her hands and thrown away from her. When she made a grab for it those same invisible hands pushed her back to the ground.

The brutes laughed while a gruff voice said "There is no escape."

"Well put."

"Scary."

"What are you?" Lucy asked not in fear, but in apprehension. Just listening to them made her think that these were not the most intelligent creatures she had ever met.

"We are terrifying, invisible beasts."

"If you could see us you would be really intimidated."

"Not to mention that we're very large!"

"Well what do you want?" Lucy demanded, now in a scared tone. They may not be very smart, but since she can't see them she wouldn't know when they could attack or how large they really were, coupled with the fact that they outnumbered easily.

"You, you do what we ask?" the same gruff voice, obviously the leader, said.

"She will."

"Very clear."

Lucy stood up. She was a Queen of Narnia. She would not let herself be subservient to creatures that were too cowardly to face her alone, or show themselves for that matter. As a Queen of Narnia, she would keep her dignity.

"Or what?" She demanded.

"Or death." The leader said, causing her to gasp in shock as the others readily agreed and chanted over and over again 'death'.

"Well I wouldn't be much use to you dead, now would I?" Lucy tried to reason while showing some rare sarcasm.

"I hadn't thought of that." the leader admitted.

"No you hadn't."

"Alright, then we'll just kill your friends." One suggested, causing the others to 'ooh' and Lucy to close her eyes in frustration. Lucy wouldn't think twice about endangering herself, but endangering her friends? Out of the question.

"What do you want from me?" Lucy asked, glaring daggers in the direction she thought one of her kidnappers were.

"You will enter the house of…" the leader pushed Lucy forward. "…the oppressor."

"What house?" Lucy asked aggravated.

"This one." Sure enough an invisible door opened to reveal the inside entrance of a house. "Upstairs, you will find _The Book of Incantations_, and recite the spell that makes the unseen seen."

"Well put."

"Very well put."

Lucy stared at the house, almost not believing it was there. She had seen a lot of things in Narnia, things that should never have been possible. She had always been the most willing to believe in unreal things out of all her siblings but this…this was just…remarkable.

"Well go on! We don't got all day!" One of the voices said annoyed.

"Remember what'll happen to your friends!"

"Why don't you do it yourselves?" Lucy questioned.

"We can't read." The leader admitted.

"Can't write either as a matter of fact."

"Why didn't you just say so?" Lucy asked, thinking that maybe if they had been cordial enough to just ask she would've readily helped.

"Beware of the oppressor." The leader warned.

"He's very oppressive."

"What makes the unseen seen! Got it?"

"Don't forget that."

Lucy, after closing her eyes, opened them and stepped inside, the invisible doors closing behind her.

As soon as those doors closed, Lily's eyes opened, but she didn't awaken. She sat up and went to move but was stopped. Her head turned back passively and her mind comprehended that she was tied by a rope holding her wrist to the tree. Lily looked over at Adaline's sleeping form, who happened to have a knife in her belt. Taking the knife out, Lily cut the rope that was supposed to stop her from walking off.

Sleepwalking Lily went into the same trees where the invisible creatures look Lucy. This Lily was still sleeping in a sense. She was just completely submissive to the will of her unconscious. She didn't even feel the twigs that crunch under her feet as she continued to walk. Even when she stepped on rocks the wrong way, she didn't react.

The invisible creatures were shocked when they saw another female come out of the trees and towards them in a daze. They didn't do anything, just watched like vultures as Lily walked forward until she came upon the 'invisible doors'. To Lily's unconscious they were clear as day, for in the unconscious mind everything was clear. She grabbed the handles and opened the door herself, greatly surprising the invisible creatures.

The leader, thinking that she was going to interfere with their plans, grabbed her and threw her to the ground, conveniently next to Lucy's dagger. "What do you think you're do-"

He never finished that as Lily had grabbed Lucy's dagger, stood up and grabbed the leader's shirt, pulling him down. Had she been awake, this would not have been possible. But everything is clear as day to the unconscious. Lily pinned him to the ground and pressed the knife to his neck.

"Quiet Dufflepud." Lily ordered, her voice emotionless as she held the knife against his neck.

"Whoa whoa. Now calm down." the leader pleaded from under her. They all screamed when she raised the knife and stabbed it down. The leader closed his eyes, waiting for death. But it never came. He opened his eyes and found that Lily only stabbed the knife through the shoulder of his shirt so that it stuck him to the ground. Lily got up and walked into the 'Oppressor's' house without another interference.

**Yay! I got another chapter in! Hopefully I'll get fresh new reviews.**

**I am addicted to reviews like I am to sugar. So feed my addiction!**

…**Okay, that sounded a little wrong, but please indulge me!**

**Bye! **


	6. Evil Plots & Even Nastier Queens

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Evil Plots & Even Nastier Queens**

When morning came, Caspian was the first to awake. When he saw the giant footprints, he alerted Edmund. "Ed." When he didn't even stir Caspian shook. "Edmund."

"What?" Edmund woke up groggily.

"Wake up." A few moments after Edmund woke up, he regained himself.

"Where's Lucy?" He asked, looking at her empty bed with worry. "Lucy? Lucy!"

"Everybody up!" Caspian ordered, awakening everyone.

"Lily? Lily? Lily!" Adaline's voice carried out, capturing Caspian, Edmund and Damian's attention. Adaline walked over to Caspian with a cut rope in her hand.

"Your Majesty! Lily's gone!" Adaline said with deep worry in her voice.

"Where is she?" Damian asked walking up.

"Relax your Majesty. I'm sure she just took a stroll." Radcliff suggested, hoping that she really did get lost. Maybe she was eaten by a wild beast. All the less trouble for him and his queen.

"A stroll? Who cuts themselves free from a tree to take a stroll without telling anyone?" Edmund snapped irritably. First his sister went missing, now his-what was Lily to him. He would consider her a friend, but lately their relationship had been strained. With her forced engagement and his growing friendship (unbelievably it was strictly a friendship) with Adaline, they had grown a bit distant. Though he thought that was partly his fault, as he had been ignoring her. But it wasn't his job to be around her 24/7, so why did he feel so guilty?

When Damian was about to retort Adaline stepped in between. "That is quite enough! The last thing we need right now is you two to get into a fight. In case it escaped your notices, Queen Lucy and Lily are _missing_. Now you can stand here arguing all you want but I'm going to search for them." Adaline's voice was not one would expect of a fisherman's daughter speaking to royals, it was more like a royal talking to another royal. It surprised and greatly impressed Damian. Usually it would annoy him when a commoner spoke to him in such a way, but coming from Adaline, who spoke the words like music, so delicate yet powerful, made his heart flutter.

Soon they were off to search for the missing girls, Radcliff opting to stay behind in case Lily really was off on a walk and she would be distraught if the camp was completely abandoned. However as soon as they were out of sight he pulled out a mirror his queen sent him and muttered the words needed.

"_Yes, what is it?"_ Queen Narcissa snapped irritably. She was still on Terebinthia, watching in distain from her window as she watched the world below her castle room window as the citizens down below suffered from a sickness. She was a beauty on the outside, even at her age then, but she was uglier than the read side of a Minotaur on the inside. Seeing that it was Radcliff, she asked _"Well, is the little wretch dead or what?"_

"N-No. Not yet my Queen. Getting her alone is much more difficult than I suspected. There are-"

"_Enough! I sent you on that voyage to kill that crown stealing wretch! Not play pirates with _Narnians_." _Queen Narcissa said the word 'Narnians' like it was a vile insult. _"Look that girl sleep walks, right? When she's on the ship, far out into the sea, open her door while she's sleepwalking and lead her outside. She'll fall right off the edge."_

"Y-Yes my Queen. R-R-Right away." Radcliff groveled while Queen Narcissa rolled her eyes in disgust and stopped the image link. If there was one thing that Queen Narcissa loved more than herself, it was her power. She had been dismayed when she gave birth to a boy, but figured she could raise Damian to be a puppet prince. Sadly that didn't happen. Even worse, some Narnian whelp was trying to steal _her_ crown. There was no way she would let some upstart take away her throne. And if that means getting some hands dirty, then she wouldn't lose a wink of sleep.

Radcliff figured he could make a clean get away with murder, as the sea was a very dangerous place. And a sailor falling overboard was a tragic normality. However as (unfortunate) luck (for him) would have it, Eustace had woken mere moments after he made the connection and herd everything. Sadly he was very bad at hiding shock and Radcliff tackled the boy as he tried to run away to tell the others. He may not like Lily that much (because he still thought she was a bit mad) but he would never condone murder.

"Get off me! Help-" Eustace tried to scream but Radcliff stuffed a cloth in his mouth and placed a knife against his neck, effectively silencing him.

"Tell anyone about this, and I will have your guts for garters." Radcliff hissed to Eustace, who had a very scared look in his eyes. "Do you understand me?" Eustace nodded his head quickly, and Radcliff smiled cruelly and got off him. Patting his head Radcliff said "Good pig." \

.

.

.

Lucy walked through the halls of the 'Oppressor's' mansion, until she came to a room with a large book on a mantle, the cover having a jumble of words. Walking forward, she tried to open it but it was like the pages were glued together. Then she saw what looked to be an angel carved into the wood 'blowing' wind into a cloud. Getting the hint, Lucy took a deep breath before blowing on the cover, causing the scrambled words to form "The Book of Incantations."

Lucy, finally able to open the book, flipped through the pages until she came upon a spell for snow. "_With these words / Your tongue must sow / for all around there / To be snow._" When she looked to the next page to see if there was more, a flake of snow fell down from nowhere and landed on the page and soon melted. When Lucy looked up her face broke out into a smile as more and more snow fell from the ceiling, or more like it fell out of thin air. When she blew some snow off the pages, the pages started moving themselves, forcing Lucy to slam her hand down on the first page she could, causing all the snow to disappear. Unbeknownst to her the spell she landed on released some green mist.

After seeing that all the snow had indeed disappeared, Lucy read off the page "_An infallible spell / to make you she / the beauty you've always wanted to be._" On the next page was the picture of a beautiful woman before it disappeared to reveal a mirror like window, and when Lucy looked into it, it transformed her features and made her look like her older sister Susan.

Thinking that it really was her, Lucy smiled and asked "Susan what's going-" she stopped herself when she saw that Susan's lips moved as well with no sound of her voice. Her smile fell and when she realized it was some type of enchanted mirror, she brushed her fingers on her face and watched in fascination when the 'Susan' in the mirror copied the action.

"I'm beautiful." Lucy breathed, smiling because she had finally gotten what she always wanted. But she had to make sure it was real. So she walked over to a nearby mirror and was very disappointed when she saw her regular reflection. When she walked back to the mirror to keep the image in her mind, it disappeared. Lucy slammed her hand to down, hoping to keep it there, to no avail "No! Wait!"

"Make me she whom I'd agree-" When Lucy saw that she wouldn't be able to memorize it, she tore out the page. The moment the entire page was out a lion's roar filled the air and the pages flipped.

"Lucy!" Aslan's voice boomed, causing Lucy to turn around in fear that she had been caught. "Lucy."

"Aslan." Lucy sounded scared, but she folded and slipped the spell into a pocket. When she looked again she saw Lily standing in the doorway.

"Lily? What are you doing here? _How_ did you get here?" She asked as her friend walked forward, apparently not listening to her. It took a few moments for Lucy to realize that Lily was sleepwalking. The biggest clue was that she wasn't wearing any shoes.

Lily walked up to the book and flipped through the pages, and barely visible a green mist directed her movement. However when Lucy saw the ominous green color, she tried to grab Lily's arm but the now controlled unconscious in Lily's mind pushed her hard into the floor. Now Lucy knew for certain that this was not her friend at work, for while the unconscious was a near all-seeing force, it was also the most easily manipulated.

Lily continued going through the pages until she came upon a spell. Standing up and taking a look at the spell unconscious Lily, and saw that it was called "A Spell For Truth". Then Lily sleep-spoke. "_Behind the curtain of lies / Open my eyes / To make my mind wise._" The next moment a wispy white wind almost slithered out of the book and sprung straight into Lily's forehead, knocking her backwards and really sent her to sleep.

"Lily!" Lucy shouted as she quickly caught her before she could hit the hard floor below. After she saw that Lily was truly asleep, she dragged her to a corner and nestled her there. Then she walked back to the _Book of Incantations_, which had finally settled on the spell to make the unseen seen.

"A Spell To Make The Unseen Seen." Lucy said, and began reciting the spell.

Outside many of the crew had arrived at the unknown doorsteps of the mansion.

"_Like the 'p' is psychology, the 'h' in psychiatry, invisible ink, and the truth in theology._"

A flash of light hit Edmund's eyes and he looked down to the ground. There was something silver lying in the grass, reflecting the sun back at him. He bent down to examine it. "Caspian! It's Lucy's dagger." he said, taking it into his hands.

Then spears appeared out of thin air, landing right in front of them. They drew their swords out and searched for the enemy but they were nowhere to be found.

"Stop right there!" The leader, of Chief Dufflepud as Lily had unknowingly addressed them. However as they were invisible the crew didn't know that. Then, the invisible Dufflepuds charged the Narnians, beating them to the ground and disarming them of their weapons, and using them as their own.

"The spell is complete. Now all is visible." And soon as Lucy finished the spell a figure whose lines could be seen but not clearly visible came down a ladder. Lucy went to stand protectively over Lily as the invisible being came to their level until it appeared to be an old magician, who looked at them mildly shocked.

"What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian questioned from his spot on the ground.

"Big ones," the leader said.

"Scary ones," another voice added.

"With the head of a tiger, and the body of a…" the first voice started.

"A different tiger!" the second voice finished for him.

"You don't want to mess with us!"

"Or what?" Edmund asked them.

"Or we'll claw you to death!" one of the voices threatened, right as they started to appear in front of the Narnians. The creatures threatened them more, right before Adaline burst out into laughter, Damian following suit. This was by far the most amusing thing they had seen since either had arrived on the voyage.

These creatures were the furthest thing from intimidating. They hopped on one leg, with enormous feet. They were short, and so in order to make them seem taller, they stood on top of each other.

"You mean squash us with your fat bellies?" Edmund said sarcastically in response to their threats.

"Or perhaps tickle us with your toes?" Caspian joked.

"Yes, you are very intimidating." Damian said, causing Adaline to laugh a bit louder, covering her mouth over her hand. They looked at each other then looked away embarrassed.

The Dufflepuds hopped off of each other and fell to the ground at the sight of the Narnians advancing on them. Edmund rounded on the chief immediately. "What have you done with my sister you pipsqueak?" he growled.

"Now, calm down," the Chief Dufflepud said, shaking in fear of Edmund's sword.

"Where is she?" he shouted.

"You better tell him!" One Dufflepud said fearfully.

"Go on Chief." Another agreed.

"She's in the mansion!" another Dufflepud told him.

"Along with the Sleeper!" One of the Dufflepuds added, talking about Lily.

"What mansion?" Damian questioned, looking around. There was no mansion in sight.

"Look!" Adaline alerted everyone, for there was in fact a mansion which appeared out of thin air.

"Oh, that mansion," Edmund said, right as the doors opened and Lucy stepped out with a man who was wearing a long pair of robes.

"You know I'm really getting tired of you all leaving me behind!" Eustace proclaimed as he and Radcliff walked through the bushes only to stop short at the sight of the Dufflepuds. Radcliff, unbelievably, hid behind Eustace, causing Damian to roll his eyes.

"It's alright! They're harmless!" He called, which only slightly comforted the two and they stepped warily closer.

"The pig's come back!" One of the Dufflepuds said.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder." Eustace said.

"You said it pig." Radcliff said, making Eustace give him a great stink eye.

"The Oppressor!" the Dufflepuds shouted once they spotted Coriarkin the Magician walking with Lucy and a now awakened Lily. When they caught sight of her they started shouting "The Sleeper! The Sleeper!" whilst pointing at her, and began hopping around in fear.

"Why are they calling me 'The Sleeper'?" Lily asked Lucy and Coriarkin who both shrugged. "Your majesties," Coriarkin said as he bowed to Caspian and Edmund.

"Caspian and Edmund." Lucy introduced. "This is Coriarkin, it's his island."

"That's what he thinks!" the Chief Dufflepud shouted. "You have wronged us magician!"

"I did not wrong you. I made you invisible for your own protection." Coriarkin said as he walked towards them, and the Dufflepuds hopped away from him.

"Protection? You lie oppressor!"

"I have not oppressed you," he sighed, but the Dufflepuds would not believe him. "Be gone!" Coriarkin said and threw his hand out. White stuff flew out of Coriarkin's hand and the Dufflepuds finally hopped away, leaving them free to talk by themselves.

"What was that?" Lucy asked Coriarkin.

"Lint, but don't tell them that." he laughed.

"What were those things?" Eustace asked.

"Dufflepuds." Coriarkin answered already heading back to the mansion.

"Right, of course. Silly me." Eustace muttered following them.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" Lucy asked Coriarkin as he led them into one of his libraries.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them," he answered, "from the evil," he then added after seeing their confused faces.

"You mean the mist?" Edmund questioned.

"I mean what lies behind the mist." Coriarkin said as he walked across the room.

He grabbed a large scroll off of his desk and then tossed it in the air. It unrolled and before them was a map of the entire sea, with moving waves and white clouds above it.

"It's quite beautiful." Eustace said. The map showed a small portion of a centaur blowing a horn, and an excerpt from the Battle of Beruna. When he saw the questioning looks on everyone's faces, he corrected "I mean for a make believe map of a map believe world."

"There is the source of your troubles: Dark Island and its mist. It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true. It seeks to corrupt all goodness. To plague Narnia to darkness, to steal the light from this world." Coriarkin told them.

"How do we stop it?" Lucy questioned.

"You must break its spell." he told them while walking over to Edmund.

"That sword you carry, there are six others just like it." he told him.

"Have you seen them?" Edmund asked, and the magician nodded.

"Six lords, did they pass through here?" Caspian asked, starting to realize everything.

"Indeed," Coriarkin answered, as he walked across the map and over to Caspian.

"Where were they headed?"

"Where I sent them." As he said this, the map under his feet started to change its picture and head east. "To break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can their true magical power be released. But beware, you are all about to be tested." he warned, looking each of them in the eye.

"Tested how?" Lucy asked.

"Until you lay down the seven swords, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you. Be strong. To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

"We must go now. There's not much time." Lily advised.

"She is right. Hurry. Your quest will not be easy," Coriarkin agreed.

"Thank you, sir, for all of your help," Lucy thanked him.

Coriarkin bowed in response. "Good luck. Do not let the mist tempt you. And remember, be strong." he said again.


	7. Good Eustace & Temptations

**Disclaimer: I own my OC'S. That's it.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**Good Eustace & Temptations**

The storm started that same night, ripping and pushing their ship through the waves. They had yet to be able to find the blue star. Some of the crew members started to become doubtful that they would ever find it. They believed that they were fighting a losing battle, but Lily, Lucy, Edmund and Caspian were among the ones who refused to give up and believe that. The blue star would come to them, and they would be able to defeat this.

Eustace was shaken about from his place by a window, where he could see the storm clearly without being too close to it.

"_Dear Diary,_

_For reasons beyond my comprehension, we've taken the advice of a senile old coot, who doesn't possess a razor and wobbles around in a dressing gown. So, we back in this tub, and lost in a tempest. Brilliant. _

_Fourteen days of being tossed like a package, and not the slightest sight of land. The only consolation is that everyone is finally as miserable as I am, except for that show-off talking rat. He's one of those annoying 'glass is always half full' types. _

_One thing that it a negative is that lunatic of a courtier, Radcliff. This may be a make-believe world and the others might be insane, but that Radcliff is by far the maddest. I'm not sure if he was really talking to a real queen to motivate his delusions, but one thing's for certain. He is going to try to kill Lily. And while she is still a bit mad, she is nicer than the others. I've got to find a way to help her without getting myself killed."_

At that moment Eustace heard a bit of commotion outside the room, and he put his diary back in his sock and stealthily snuck to the door and opened it. He only opened it a crack, but it was enough to see an attempted murder in progress.

Lily had been bunking with the men for the past two weeks in her own hammock. However it was a strict order from Caspian himself that no one was allowed to open the door from the outside when Lily was asleep. Ever since the storm had started, Caspian had been looking over his shoulder, worried that Lily would somehow get out and fall overboard. If those chances were good on a clear day, they heightened incredibly during a tempest.

And that is exactly what Radcliff had in mind. He unlocked the door just as Lily was about to open it. He sneakily led her to the door that led to the outside and opened it for her. Once she was completely out he closed it behind her. Eustace shut his own door quietly and tried to think of a way to warn somebody without exposing himself. Then he saw that the room he was in was right next door to Lucy and Gail's. He figured that since Lucy and Lily were good friends, it would make sense for her to respond quickly. He tore out a piece of paper from his diary and wrote down the message quickly. He then put it through a crack and knocked three times before running off.

Lucy had woken up previously, and once she saw that Gail and Adaline were asleep unfolded the page of the spell. "_Transform my reflection / Cast into perfection. / Lashes, lips and complexion / Make me she whom I'd agree / Holds more beauty over me._" There was a flash of lightning and everything suddenly became still, and daylight shone through the windows. But Lucy didn't care about that. She was only focused on her transforming reflection, which changed not only her features but her clothes as well, until she was a mirror image of Susan. This Susan had red lip stick, rosy cheeks and long eyelashes, and wore a blue dress with a red rose accenting it. Lucy/Susan heard music from her world coming from the other side of the mirror, and so like a door she opened it.

She was greeted by a daylight party of well dressed people, who clapped when a man announced "Ladies and gentleman, Ms. Pevensie!" Lively music filled the air as Lucy/Susan walked through smiling, especially when a group of handsome naval officers talked about her beauty as she passed.

Just then Edmund appeared next to her and took her arm. "Edmund!" Lucy/Susan said, but it appeared as Susan's voice.

"You're beautiful sister." He complimented.

"As always." Peter said coming and taking her other arm.

"Peter!"

"Excuse me Miss!" A man with a camera said coming up to her. "Can I get a photo?"

"Mother's going to love this! All her children in one picture." Peter said, causing Lucy/Susan to become confused.

"Smile!" the man said getting the camera ready.

"Hang on, where am I? I mean, where's Lucy?" Lucy/Susan asked, causing the boys to frown at her in confusion.

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" Edmund asked.

When the camera flashed, Lucy/Susan moved back.

"Susan, what's wrong?" Peter asked.

"Come on now Miss, nice big smile!" the cameraman encouraged.

"Edmund, I'm not sure about this. I think I want to go back."

"Go back where?"

"To Narnia."

"What on Earth is Narnia?"

"What's going on? Stop this!" Lucy shouted in her voice and covered her eyes just as the flash went off. When she opened them she saw her own reflection once again. She was utterly horrified by what she saw, and her shame only grew when Aslan came up behind her, but in mirror image only.

"Lucy, what have you done child?" He asked in a gentle but firm voice.

"I don't know." She admitted. "That was awful."

"But you chose it Lucy." Aslan said, and she knew he was right.

"I didn't mean to choose all of that. I just wanted to be beautiful, like Susan. That's all."

"You wished yourself away, but with it much more. Your brothers and sister wouldn't know Narnia without you, Lucy. You discovered it first, remember?"

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said, her voice hoarse from shame and regret.

"You doubt your value. Don't run from who you are. Also, be sure to check all things underfoot as well as above." With that last notion of advice, Aslan turned and left.

"Aslan!" Lucy woke up screaming. The storm was still raging and the spell was still in her hand. Lucy ripped and crumpled it before walking over to the still burning fire and threw the page in, causing the green mist to disappear and run off to find another victim. Just when Lucy was about to go back to bed, she felt something beneath her foot. Looking down she saw a folded piece of paper, and curiously picked it up. Unfolding it and reading the message her eyes widened and she ran to the boy's room, dropping the note to the floor. When it landed on the surface, the message clearly read:

_Lily's outside. _

.

.

.

The mist had crawled in to the boy's room and affected their dreams. Caspian was muttering 'Father' under his breath, the fear evident in his voice, and Damian was imagining himself as a puppet king like Lily had said. Edmund however, woke up and saw his worst nightmare. The White Witch using the mist to take on her original appearance, though a bit more muddled.

"_Edmund. Edmund! Come. Join me._" She said in a whispering voice.

"Lily!" Lucy shouted, running into the room and searching frantically for Lily. She woke the others up once she had shouted. "Lily!"

"Lu, what is it?" Edmund asked, though this question was answered when Lucy held Lily's blanket, but no one occupying her bed.

"Where's Lily?" Damian asked.

"Wait a moment. How did you get through the door?" Caspian asked.

"It was…unlocked." Lucy's final words made everyone spring into action and Lucy told them how she got a message from an unknown source that Lily was outside, and she came in the room to check. They immediately raced outside where the storm was perhaps at its worst.

"Lily!" Lucy screamed about to run outside but Edmund stopped her.

"You stay here in case she comes back. Lily!" Edmund shouted running about the ship as best as he could with the others while the ship rocked back and forth.

"Lily!" Caspian yelled, praying to Aslan that she hadn't already fallen overboard.

"Lily!" Damian shouted. Even though he wasn't in love with her, Lily was still his friend and he would be miserable if she was gone already. She was a good person. She shouldn't have the misfortune of having something bad happen to her for no good reason.

"Lily!"

"Lily!"

"Lily!"

"Over there!" Damian shouted, pointing to the second level where a part of the rail was destroyed due to the storm. It was also where Lily stood precariously over watching the water, and it was on the other side of the ship where the boy's were.

"Lily!" Edmund shouted and ran over to her as he was the closest.

Unconscious Lily didn't hear him, as she was dreaming that she was at a house, but she stood on the roof, looking down towards the house. It was unlike any she had ever seen in Narnia, but she had taken to the home and instantly knew how many bathrooms, bedrooms, windows were inside, and what the flaws of the house were. She saw through the house and traveled through the wood and cement until she came upon the basement where a young man was 'busy' with a terrified young woman. He looked up to look Lily directly in the eye and smiled evilly.

It was this last image that took the strength from Lily and she groaned before falling forward.

"NO!" Edmund screamed, jumping that last few feet between himself and Lily and tackling her to the hard floor. Lily writhed in his arms as he carried her back inside. Because of his own exhaustion and Lily's struggling, they fell to the floor of the hallway. Edmund held Lily tight while she wriggled fitfully on the floor, groaning in her sleep.

"Lily! Lily wake up!" He pleaded, brushing wet hair out of her face.

"No. No!" Lily groaned and whimpered.

"Wake up!"

"Lucas!" Lily screamed, causing Edmund to still. "Lucas help me! Lucas help me!"

"Come on Lily, wake up!" Edmund said again when Caspian joined him on the floor.

"You're safe. It's okay you're safe!" Caspian shouted cupping Lily's face, pleased when she finally stopped squirming and opened her eyes, breathing heavily. Edmund grabbed her in a hug which she returned immediately, before being passed to Caspian.

"What happened?" She asked as Lily joined them with blankets for all of them.

"You slept-walked right into the storm." Lucy said passing the blankets to everyone, Edmund wrapped the blanket around Lily's shoulders.

"But how? I thought the door was locked." Lily said and was stopped by the stomps of footfalls. Looking up they saw Eustace being chased by Radcliff, the latter stopping short at the sight of Lily while the former dived behind Caspian, looking more scared than ever. Radcliff was mortified when he saw that Lily was still _alive_. Oh no, this was not good, not good at all. This was the second time he had failed to kill her, the first being when they were on Galma and he sabotaged her shield to ensure death, and it would have worked too if _King_ Caspian had not lost his weapon, allowing her to finish her battle. But now it's twice that's she's escaped death, and his Queen would not at all be happy.

"L-Lily! T-T-Thank goodness you're alright! I was worried." Radcliff said immediately.

Eustace blurted out "How did you know she was in trouble?"

Radcliff glared at him then squirmed on the inside when he saw everyone's questioning looks. "I-I just assumed that she was in danger as you're all soaking wet."

"Yes it is very convenient that you would know she was in danger immediately but was nowhere to be found." Eustace said again then cowered a bit when he saw Radcliff's murderous gaze.

"Yes, _where_ were you Radcliff?" Damian asked.

Radcliff quickly said "Look, we're all very tired and the boy is obviously delusional as it is. So why don't we all go to bed and discuss this in the morning."

Everyone was suspicious of this, and Eustace even tried to signal Edmund that it was Radcliff. While Edmund was confused by this, he understood that Eustace was incredibly afraid of Radcliff, and that it was plain that Radcliff knew more than he was saying. Unfortunately nothing could be provoked because there was nothing left to be said, so everyone went to bed, Eustace stepping as far from Radcliff as he could get.

Once they had changed and dried off Damian was the first to sleep, followed by Caspian. Edmund went to bed also then looked curiously at Lily who stood next to his hammock and looked down at her hands whilst wringing them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Would it be okay…if um…" She mumbled not looking up, though he could see a blush coming to her cheeks.

"If you um what?" Edmund asked with a chuckle.

"?" She said in a single breath. Edmund's eyes bulged and his own cheeks reddened.

"Um, w-why do you want to, um, s-sleep with me?" Edmund asked stumbling over his words.

"It's just that, I don't want to walk off again. Plus I'm a little scared." Lily admitted.

"Why don't you ask Caspian? Or _Damian_?" He spat out Damian's name like a curse and Lily smiled.

"I don't want to sleep with them. I want to sleep with you." Lily said, not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. Edmund couldn't believe it either, but nodded anyways. He lifted the blankets and Lily climbed inside. There wasn't a lot of room so Lily scooted in closer until their torsos were touching, causing both their hearts to thump uncontrollably in their chests. Edmund thought his heart would stop when he felt Lily wrap an arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Lily thought the same when he wrapped his arms around her, but she had never felt so…_good _before. Edmund felt completely relaxed with Lily in his arms, and while the two did remember that Lily was to be married after the voyage, they couldn't help but feel that that moment was theirs.

"I-I don't know how she escaped my Queen." Radcliff tried to plead his case but Queen Narcissa was absolutely fuming.

"_How stupid do you have to be to kill _one_ girl? And you even have a witness who could tell them _everything_!"_

"B-But my love-"

_"Ugh! Don't call me that! I don't love you!"_

"B-But your Majesty, you said-"

_"I say a lot of things I don't mean. I lie."_

"I-I-I realize that you're upset, Your Majesty, but if you just give me another chance-"

"_You want more chances? Do you think I'm going to put my crown on the line just so you can mess it up again? You are out of chances. I've found another power to help me, so I'm coming over there to kill the little wench MYSELF!_" The mirror shook until Radcliff was forced to throw it away before it shattered into pieces. Luckily for him he dived behind a crate when the shards impaled themselves everywhere.

.

.

.

When morning came, they came upon an island that was utterly barren. It looked like all the life had literally been sucked up from the land, and left nothing but a desert in its wake. But they had to make sure if the Lords were there or not. They also needed to see if they could restock on supplies.

"I doubt the Lords stopped here my liege. There's no sign of anything living!" Reepicheep said from one of the two boats sent to the shore. He, Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Lily and Eustace had decided to go on the island and explore, while Damian and Adaline stayed with Radcliff who had mysteriously fallen ill that night.

"Right, well once we get ashore take you men and search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues." Caspian ordered.

"Hang on, you mean the five of us." Eustace said, causing everyone to stop rowing and look at him in shock. "Oh come on, _please_ don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that!" Reepicheep called from the other boat.

"Big ears." Eustace muttered.

"I heard that too!" Reepicheep shouted again, causing the others to chuckle.

Once on shore Eustace separated from the others without their knowledge, and the original four went off without him.

"Look! We're not the first ones!" Caspian said when he saw some gold and a rope tied around a rock that drooped in a hole leading to an underground crevice.

"The Lords?" Edmund asked.

"Could be." Caspian said stepping over the rope. He then threw a rock in the hole to see how deep it was before saying "What do you think is down there?"

"Let's find out." Edmund said before climbing down into the hole.

"Be careful." Lily said and he smiled gratefully, this act not going unnoticed by Caspian. Edmund continued climbing down, keeping a tight grip on the rope before landing at the bottom. When the others saw that it was safe they clambered down as well. Edmund walked around an underground pool when he saw a golden statue just below the surface.

"What's that?" Caspian asked once he, Lucy and Lily joined them.

"I don't know. Looks like some sort of gold statue." Edmund said. He then tore a branch from the wall and dipped the tip into the pool to test it. When he brought it out the stick starting to turn into gold, which meant that it became incredibly heavy, so heavy that he was forced to drop it into the pool before it took him with him.

"What just happened?" Lily asked the others but none could give an answer. They looked around before all eyes focused on the gold statue, which they suspected had a deeper history.

"He must have fallen in." Caspian observed.

"Poor man." Lucy said.

"You mean poor Lord." Lily said once she spotted the shield near him.

"The crest of Lord Restimar." Caspian said looking down. They were too late.

"And his sword." Edmund pointed to the sword which was underwater.

"We need it." Caspian said.

"But how are we going to get it without turning to gold ourselves?" Lily asked. Edmund had that already figured out as he pulled out the sword Lord Bern had given them and used it to bring up the sword, remarkably without turning to gold. Caspian held onto Edmund's shirt to make sure he didn't fall in.

"It hasn't turned to gold." Lucy said, happy that neither sword had changed.

"I suppose it's because the swords are magical." Caspian said taking the sword of Lord Restimar.

"He mustn't have known what hit him." Lucy said.

"Maybe…" Edmund said kneeling down next to the pool. "…or maybe he was onto something."

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked suspiciously.

Edmund didn't answer. He picked up a shell, dipped the tip of it into the pool then put it on the rocks, watching in fascination as it turned completely to gold. He then picked it up and looked at it with an obsessed look in his eyes.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy asked not liking the look in her brother's eyes at all.

"Whoever has access to this pool, could be the most powerful person in the world." Edmund said turning his head to his sister. "Lucy, we'd be so rich. _No one_ could tell us what to do, or who to live with." When he saw the hesitation in her eyes he moved to Lily. "Lily, with this you wouldn't have to marry _him_. You would be free to marry anyone you chose." When he spoke this it sounded like he was suggesting that Lily marry him.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia Edmund." Caspian said losing his patience.

"Says who?" Edmund asked retuning his gaze to the shell.

"I do." Caspian said with finality, causing Edmund to look at him with loathing in his eyes.

Picking up his sword Edmund said "I'm not your subject."

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me, you doubt my leadership." Caspian said, and Lily was surprised. This was a part of Caspian she had never seen before.

"You doubt yourself."

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap!"

"Edmund!"

"Caspian!" The girls tried to stop the boys but they shrugged them off.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle!" Edmund shouted. "First it was Peter. And now it's _you_! You know I'm braver than both of you! But why do you get Peter's sword?"

"Then why do you get to have Lily? Do you really plan on taking the only family I have left?"

Edmund chuckled mercilessly. "She's not even your family. You couldn't even protect her from a marriage she doesn't even want!"

"You know why I think you're so against it? It's because you're jealous of Damian?"

"Jealous?"

"Yes, because she will be happier with Damian than she would with you, you want to know why? Because _he_ was _there_!"

This was the last straw for Edmund. "Shut up! You don't know anything nor do you deserve anything! I deserve a kingdom of my own! I deserve to rule!"

"Well if you think you're so brave…prove it!" Caspian pushed Edmund immediately attacked and they would've gone into a battle to the death if Lucy had not stepped in, literally.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Lucy shouted at both of the boys. Lily was frozen in shock. Is this really what they thought? "Looks at yourselves! Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you! This was exactly what Coriarkin was talking about. Let's just get out of here." With those words Lucy walked away and climbed out of the cave. Lily looked sadly at them both before turning her backs to them, in more ways than one. Caspian followed suit, hoping that he could explain things to her, leaving Edmund the last to leave. He looked at the shell in his hand before tossing it in the water, regretting that he had ever picked it up.

**And cut! Another chapter done! **

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Bye! **


	8. New Love & Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**New Love & Truths Revealed**

On the Dawn Treader Radcliff, the would-be murderer, was utterly miserable. His so-called loved just rejected and insulted him, and he has an annoying boy who's alone on an island with the very person he had previously wanted to kill. But he didn't care. He had nothing to live for.

"Radcliff, can I ask you something?" Prince Damian asked, catching Radcliff's attention. He had cared for Prince Damian ever since he was born. He was mostly in charge of him, to make sure that he didn't get in any trouble and offer any assistance he could to him.

"Of course, Your Highness." Radcliff said despondently.

"Have you ever been in love?" Damian asked.

"Once, even now I may hold feelings for her. But I'm still confused."

"Same here. Radcliff I…I think _I'm_ in love."

Radcliff looked up surprised. "Well I'm happy for you, Your Highness. Lily seems like a lovely girl…"

"I'm not talking about Lily."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm talking about Adaline." Damian said with a goofy look on his face. Radcliff was astounded because he had never seen the Prince act this way.

Radcliff inquired "May I ask why?"

"Why not? Except for the beauty, she's _nothing_ like all the Ladies at the Court. She has a thought in her head. I can actually talk to her without getting a migraine. Her laugh is beautiful; she smiles when she feels happy, frowns when she's sad. She's a real woman."

Radcliff smiled sadly. He was glad that the Prince had a love. "I am happy for you my Prince."

Damian said "Thank you Radcliff. You know you've been a loyal friend to me, and perhaps more of a father than my father ever really was."

"Don't say that. I'm sure that's not true." Radcliff said, trying to suppress the rising guilt in his throat.

"But it's true. You're the only person who's never lied to me before. And I thank you for that." Damian then hugged Radcliff, the latter feeling more guilty than ever.

.

.

.

Eustace was muttering to himself while walking on the island. "Oh yes. Follow the imaginary blue star to the island of Raman-doo-doo. Place seven steak knives at the table of a talking lion. Ninnies!" Eustace kicked a rock and stopped when he saw a glint of light, and looked below to see an entire mass of an unknown object. "What is that-" He fell when he stepped on a loose rock, feeling the sharp pain of falling on dried rocks in a hot sun.

After recovering himself, he looked up and saw an entire valley filled to the brim with gold. "I must be dead." Eustace said in astonishment. He quickly got to the task at hand and began filling his pockets with as much gold as they could hold.

Upon turning a corner he saw a skeleton and shouted in surprise. "You're definitely dead." After the initial shock had died down, he pushed the skeleton down and stole a golden bracelet from the wrist and pulled it up his arm. "Won't be needing that now will you?" He felt a wind burst through the valley, but unwisely ignored it.

Lily was having a bad headache, but she thought it was because of what happened back at the hole. No one had spoken since they had left; Caspian had tried but Lily ignored him. She didn't know what to make of anything that happened down there, and she didn't trust herself to not snap at him with the growing headache. They finally made it back to the shore where it looked like the others had found some more supplies.

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked, though he didn't expect much once he caught sight of the nearly empty baskets.

"It's volcanic, Your Majesty. Not much grows." Rhince told him, looking disappointed at the poor find.

"Where's Eustace?" Lucy asked looking around the shore, but Eustace was nowhere to be found.

"I believe he's out _not_ helping us load the boat." Reepicheep said from his place on the boat.

"Eustace! Eustace!" Lucy called out, but no answer came. "Edmund, I've got a bad feeling."

"I'll go find him." Edmund sighed, obviously tired of having to run after his obnoxious cousin.

"I'll come with you." Caspian offered, causing Edmund to stop for a moment

"Lily, are you alright?" Lucy asked when Lily started to pale and rubbed her temples thoroughly.

"I'm fi-" Lily didn't finish as her feet start to wobble and everything in her sight began to blur and become darker. "Lucy!" Lily fell completely, and since Lucy grabbed her they both went to the ground.

"Lily!" Lucy said her name, shaking her friend even as her eyes rolled the back of her head and her eyelids closed. The others looked at her but few dared to approach. Some of the sailors were a bit superstitious and they were weary of letting on board to begin with, let alone one that sleepwalks and such.

Reepicheep stood on her lap and put an ear on her chest. Then he listened to her breathing. "She's alright. Her breathing is irregular but she should wake up."

"Get her on the _Dawn Treader_ while Edmund and I search for Eustace. Go!" Caspian ordered and he and Edmund walked away after the crew set sail for the Dawn Treader.

"Eustace!" Caspian shouted.

"Esutace!" Edmund followed as he and Caspian trudged the rocky ground. That is until they came upon the alley that Eustace had stumbled upon.

"Treasure." Edmund stated.

"Trouble." Caspian corrected and the two went into the valley to investigate. They searched the valley, seeing if they could find any sign that Eustace had been down there, and eventually they found it in the form of a burnt shoe. Further investigation of the treasure lead to them finding all of Eustace's clothing burnt to ash.

"No!" Edmund cried, flinging himself to the ground and searching through Eustace's clothes. He eventually came up Eustace's journal and held it in his hands. "Our cousin." Edmund whispered in utter shock, soon filled with mourning.

"I'm sorry." Caspian said quietly. No amount of sympathy from him would help ease the pain.

"He was just a boy. I never should have left him." Edmund said with a dumbfounded look on his face, more accurately described as the face of someone who failed. "What could have happened to him?"

"In this place… anything," Caspian answered, standing up and looking around. "And he wasn't the first." he added, coming across a skeleton resting against the rock wall. "This is Lord Octesian. We should find his…"He stopped when he saw that Edmund had found his sword among the treasure. "…sword."

Adaline was sitting next to Lily after Lucy had left to go on board deck. She stared down at her friend who looked like she was having a fever or something. She felt someone behind her, and when she turned she saw Damian who looked worried.

"How is she?" Damian asked.

"I don't know. She's been like this ever since she came aboard." Adaline said, becoming sick of herself when she felt jealous of her friend gaining Damian's attention. Lily just fainted and she's angry because her fiancé whom she fancies is paying more attention to her. Yes, that's right. Adaline fancied Damian even though he was to be wed, making her feel sicker.

"You know she's been sleepwalking for months now with no change. But this is the first time that I've heard of her fainting."

"So it's safe to assume that this isn't going to get better. Poor girl, as if she doesn't have enough to think about."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that…well…I know you're engaged but she doesn't seem happy about it, and even more so because of King Edmund."

"King Edmund?"

"She hasn't made any moves towards that end, if you must know, mainly because she doesn't realize it herself."

"Then how did you know?"

Adaline smiled at him then whispered in his ear "A girl just knows." This act sent shivers down his spine, making him love her even more.

Then they heard a groan from Lily whose eyes flew open but no comprehension filled them. She stood up, appearing to not hear either of them calling for her, and she walked to Caspian's study, Adaline and Damian following close behind. When they arrived they saw Unconscious Lily sitting on the floor with her legs crossed under her as she drew on a piece of paper, without looking at it. They watched her do this as the picture progressively took shape, until they heard something that sounded distinctly like a dragon roar.

"Stay with her. I'll go see what's going on." Damian said.

"Please be careful." Adaline said in a stern tone but smiled when Damian smiled at her, not in arrogance, but with assurance that he wouldn't dare not come back.

Up top everyone heard the dragon roar as well, and all eyes were drawn to the island. Lucy turned to Drinian and asked "What was that?" Suddenly a flame shot directly into the air.

Gail looked up at Drinian "Was it the volcano?"

Drinian said gravely "Oh no, that's no volcano. All hands on deck! Archers, arm yourselves!" He shouted as something raced towards them at inhuman speed. Soon enough a dragon was seen on the horizon and in the blink of an eye a huge tan dragon circled the ship, but did not attack.

"Hold you positions and wait for my command!" Drinian shouted as the dragon perched itself on the mast, adding its weight to it and beginning to break it.

"What's it doing?" Lucy shouted whilst holding Gail. The archers took their aim and on Drinian's command fired. This hurt the dragon but it also did damage to them as when it squirmed in pain it shook the mast even more.

"Right!" Reepicheep announced putting his sword in his teeth and scurrying up the mast until he came upon the dragon's claw. The dragon had only been able to hold on using one claw until Reepicheep drove his sword in between the knuckles, forcing him to let go and fly off. But not for long.

Right as they made it to the boats, they heard the most horrible roar directly behind them. Only Caspian spun around just in time to see a large dragon flying right at them, but he was able to duck in order to miss it.

Edmund, however, was not as fortunate.

"Edmund! Ed!" Caspian shouted right as Edmund spun around into the clutches of the dragon's claws. He began chasing after the beast, but it was in vain as the dragon was already too high in the air to be caught.

On the ship when Lucy saw what the dragon was holding she screamed "Edmund!"

"Lucy!" she heard him shout back. He tried struggling against the beast but it refused to let him go. When the dragon flew over a hill Edmund saw words on the ground etched with fire "I AM EUSTACE"

"Oh you've got to be joking!" He exclaimed, thinking that this was some weird dream. Eustace the dragon was not at all teasing. He then passed over another message that made Edmund's eyes bulge.

Back in Caspian's study, Unconscious Lily was having perhaps the worst dream of her life.

_Lily was back in the room of Aslan's How where the Stone Table lay, where she soon saw Caspian and…_

"_Papa Nikabrik." Lily said almost crying at the sight because she knew that this had to be a dream, though that didn't happen at what Nikabrik said next._

_"You've tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for near a hundred years." Lily then heard rumbling and growling._

_Caspian drew his sword he asked "Who's there?"_

_Then two figures in black walked to either side of him. "Who are you?" Caspian asked again._

_One said in a rasping voice "I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years…and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice…and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me…your enemies!" the figure took of its hood and revealed him to be a werewolf. Lily jumped, wondering what was happening before her eyes. Caspian drew his sword higher in defense._

_"What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us." The bird woman said._

_"And you can…guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asked. Lily was shocked. This was just a dream right? Caspian would _never_ associate with Dark Creatures, and neither would her Papa. _

_"And more." The bird woman said with a bow and Caspian sheathed his sword._

_"Let the circle be drawn." The bird woman said before chanting in a foreign language. She took out the White Witch's wand and stabbed it into the ground between two pillars. Then ice began to form between the pillars and Caspian and Alice drew breaths from the sudden chill. Then the White Witch appeared in the ice._

_"Wait." Caspian said. "This isn't what I wanted." Caspian backed away but the werewolf held him there and kept his hand out and the bird woman took out a knife._

_"One drop of Adam or Eve's blood and you free me. Then I am yours my king." The White Witch said sweetly. Nikabrik smiled evilly, something that shook Lily to the core. No matter how many times she told herself that it was just a dream something refused to let her believe it. _

_"No!" Caspian shouted when the bird woman came close to him with the knife. The White Witch reached out and the ice formed around her hand. The enchantment placed on Caspian began to take effect when he stopped struggling and willingly held out his hand to her._

_"Stop!" Peter shouted when he, Edmund and Trumpkin came to the place and drew their weapons. Nikabrik was momentarily distracted._

_Edmund charged at the werewolf and narrowly missed its swipe. Trumpkin and Nikabrik fought while Peter fought the bird woman who grabbed his wrist and slammed the flat of the sword against the Stone Table, knocking it out of his hand._

_Edmund swiped at the werewolf but missed and the werewolf went under him and flipped Edmund but he was able to cut the werewolf behind his knee. Nikabrik was about to stab Trumpkin but Lucy came in behind and stabbed him in the back. She took it out and held it to his throat. But Nikabrik grabbed her wrist and painfully twisted her arm behind her back, forcing her to cry out. Nikabrik took the knife and pushed Lucy down to the ground._

_Peter was able to push the hag into a rock and knock her out. Then Edmund jumped on a stone and when the werewolf pounced he brought his sword down and slashed his face. Nikabrik was about to kill Lucy when he was stabbed in the heart by Trumpkin. _

"_No! Stop it! This is all a dream!" Lily shouted bringing her hands to the sides of her head. _

"_You know that's not true." Lily looked up and saw the same boy from before, the one from her previous dreams. _

"_What are you talking about? Who are you?" Lily said reaching for her weapons but found that there were none. _

"_You know who I am. Come on Lils, use that big brain of yours." He taunted and one name came up in Lily's mind. _

"_Lucas." She said, and the man nodded. She noticed that the color of his unruly hair and blue eyes were similar-no, exactly like hers. _

"_Everything you just saw was real. All of it. Caspian's temptation to Nikabrik's betrayal."_

"_No! That's not true! My Papa Nikabrik would never-"_

"_Stop laboring under a delusion." His cold, smooth voice cut her off. "You knew that Nikabrik was a bit too ready to bring back the White Witch. And that he was willing to kill anyone who stood in his way of achieving that end."_

"_I won't believe that! This is just a dream, it can't be real!" _

"_The others lied to you about Nikabrik's true death because they knew you would never be able to accept that reality. But deep in your heart you knew that story about how he was killed by Telmarines was a lie."_

"_No, the others wouldn't lie."_

"_Wouldn't they? Caspian couldn't protect you from the Terebinthian council, so why wouldn't he hide all other shame. And just how well do you think you know the Pevensie's? They left for three years and come back expecting everyone to wade on them hand and foot."_

"_You're wrong. Lucy and Edmund-they're my friends…they would never…" Lily's resolve became weaker as she realized that everything he said was correct._

"_Be clever Lily. Ask them about it. I assure you, they won't be able to lie." _

Lily woke up, much to Adaline's relief. "Thank goodness you're back with us. I really thought you would never wake up."

"What happened?" Lily asked, confused as to how she ended up back in Caspian's study. _I must've been sleepwalking again_, Lily said.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Adaline said pointing to Lily's drawing. Lily looked down and saw that she had drawn two hands together. In the back of her head she heard that boy say _"Be clever."_

News had spread about Eustace's transformation, and soon nearly everyone was on the shore. Edmund tried to talk to Lily, but she wouldn't even look at him or anyone else.

"He must have been tempted by the treasure," Edmund explained.

Meanwhile, Eustace the dragon sat behind them, scratching his arm against the ground, trying to remove a gold bracelet that was far too tight for his wide arms.

"Well, everyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Caspian said. At this, Eustace stopped trying to get the bracelet off and growled at Caspian. "Well, anyone from here." Caspian amended, sending an apologetic look towards Eustace.

Lucy stepped forward and made a gesture to help remove the bracelet. They watched as the youngest Pevensie slowly took the bracelet in her tiny hands, and then she gave it a hard yank, pulling the bracelet clean off of the dragon's arm, resulting in a loud roar escaping his mouth.

"Is there any way to change him back?" Edmund asked Caspian, who looked to Drinian for answers, but the captain just shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Lily?" He asked turning his head to her, earning a surprisingly deadly glare his way.

"How would I know?" She growled, making everyone surprised. Even on a bad day Lily was a pleasant person, so this was an anomaly at best.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." Edmund said, still trying to make a joke even in this dim situation, earning a glare himself from Eustace.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy." Reepicheep apologized. "I can be a little overzealous at times."

"The boats are ready sire!" Tavros announced then, and they all looked around at each other.

"We can't leave him," Lucy said, looking straight at Caspian. Only he had the power to decide what they did.

"Drinian, you take one of the boats back and we'll stay here and try to sort things out." Caspian responded to her plea.

"But your majesty, you'll have no provisions, and no way of staying warm." Rhince interjected.

At that, Eustace looked around, before breathing out deeply and setting a fire on a couple of sticks that lay on the beach.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep joked, causing everyone to laugh.

Before they went to bed that night, Lily came up to Caspian. "I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. I suppose it's all this tiem out at sea getting ot me."

"That's alright. Everyone's allowed to snap, once."

"That's true, but Caspian, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?" He asked then looked surprised when Lily took his hand in hers.

"My Papa Nikabrik…he was killed by Telmarines, right?"

Caspian was shocked to say the least. After three years Lily had hardly talked of Nikabrik's death, so he was surprised that she brought it up again. Though knowing what the damage of that knowledge could be, he said "Yes, he was."

Lily's face dropped. "That is…a lie isn't it?"

Caspian kept his composure. "What do you-"

"Will you stop lying to me?" Lily shouted catching everyone's attention. "I know that my Papa Nikabrik wasn't killed by Telmarines! He was…he was killed by my Papa Trumpkin for almost bringing back the White Witch!"

Lucy and Edmund froze at this. She knew? But how? They had never breathed a word about it, and there wasn't anyone on the ship who could've possibly known.

"Why? Why did you lie to me about this?" Lily continued shouting with frustrated tears in her eyes.

"Lily-" Lucy started but her friend spun on her, deep anger in her eyes.

"And you! I trusted you! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We had just brought you back from Miraz's camp. We didn't want to upset you anymore than you were." Edmund tried to reason but this only furthered her anger.

"Will you stop pouting me your pity? I am so sick of people treating me like I'm sort of fragile piece of glass! I hate that people either send me looks of pity or mistrust because I'm different! I want you to be my friends, not self appointed guardians who look down on me while you swim in your own hypocrisy! I've changed! It's time you acknowledged that!"

After Lily's rant no one spoke, they were too surprised by this outburst of rage. No one in the entire time they had known Lily had ever seen her act in such a way, or show that she had ever been bothered, or even shown the possibility. People always assumed that when she smiled it was always genuine.

Lily refused to speak to anyone as they set up camp, and when everyone said goodnight, she wouldn't even acknowledge them.

**Wow! This has got to be the most angst I've ever written. **

**Reviews are important to me. So click the pretty blue button.**

**Bye! **


	9. Radcliff & A Very Nice Apology

**Okay, so many of you are wondering "Why doesn't Eustace just tell Lily about Radcliff already?" So in this chapter you will finally understand why and stop harassing me about it.**

**Warning! Minor character death in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only! **

**Enjoy! : )**

**Radcliff & A Very Nice Apology**

As night came upon them, they all fell to their places around the fire. Lily stayed off to the side, her back turned to everyone and refusing to acknowledge them. This was the most furious she had ever felt in her entire life, but after she had time to cool down she realized that there was some sense in what they did. She didn't excuse their lying for any of them had plenty of time to tell her the truth, and keeping it from her hurt her deeply, but there was a small, _small_ portion of her mind that understood why they did it. It was true that she would never be able to fully accept it, she thought it was a nightmare (which it was in many respects) when she first saw Nikabrik's death. She would try to talk with one of them in the morning, but for now she didn't want to listen or talk to anyone. However she heard Edmund and Caspian talking, and out of spite decide to do some eavesdropping.

"I've never seen those constellations before." Edmund said looking up at the stars that seemed to blend in with the dark sky above in a beautiful pattern untouched by man. Lily was tempted to look up but remembered that she was supposed to be 'asleep'.

"Me neither." Caspian replied as he sat next to Edmund who was lying on his back. "We're a long way from home. When I was a boy, I used to imagine sailing to the End of the World, and finding my father there."

"Maybe you will." Edmund suggested, his eyes flickering to Caspian in sympathy. Then his gaze flickered to Lily. "She's really mad at us, isn't she?"

Caspian followed Edmund's gaze, not missing the sorrow and affection mixed in. "Let me put it this way. In the three years I've known her, not once did I ever see her explode."

Edmund sighed "Figures." He paused before continuing "Did we do the right thing? Not telling her the truth about Nikabrik?"

Caspian pondered this. They had all thought that due to Lily's mental state after she was brought back to the How that lying about Nikabrik's death was a good thing. But afterwards Caspian thought that he would tell her the truth, when she was ready. However days turned into weeks, and months turned into years. And all that time he never considered that there was something else bubbling under the surface. "If it wasn't, it's something that we're going to have to live with."

Lily heard them start shuffling and soon after she heard their soft snoring, leaving her one of the few that was still awake. She wanted to know why they thought she was so weak, or why they thought she couldn't handle it. Granted her reaction would've been bad regardless, but the fact that they never planned on telling her was worse. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of crying and she sat up, only to find that it was Eustace. He was lying down and crying softly, letting a tear escape one of his eyes. She poked Reepicheep in the stomach, causing him to jump up with his sword in hand. Lily pushed it away and put a finger to her lips, then pointing subtly to Eustace. He sheathed his sword and very quietly the two made their way to Eustace.

"Trouble sleeping?" Reepicheep whispered with a friendly smile from both him and Lily, but Eustace turned his head away to ignore them. "Now, now. All is not as lost as it seems."

"Reep is right. We'll stay up to keep you company." Lily softly spoke about to place a hand on Eustace's head but he flinched, so she took a gentler approach and slowly moved it towards his head. When he didn't move she softly placed her hand on a space behind his ear and started rubbing soothing circles. "Reep, how much you want to wager that Eustace didn't even believe in dragons?"

"Quite a lot actually." He said with a soft chuckle. "You know extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe it's a sign that you've got an extraordinary destiny, something greater than you could have imagined. "

"He's right you know." Lily said. "I'm pretty sure that, maybe sometime soon, you're going to make us very proud."

Eustace's head lifted up at the compliment, happy that they weren't going to abandon him.

"I could tell you a few stories if you like, help you fall asleep. Believe it or not, you're not the first dragon I've encountered. Many years ago, too many that I'd like to mention, I was with a band of pirates and I met a dragon, much fiercer than you…" Reepicheep continued his story while Lily began to doze off, resting against Eustace's scaly body.

In the early hours of the morning, when the sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, Lily's eyes shot open and she stood up. Her sleeping adventures were becoming more and more frequent, but never once did she ever involve someone in her night walks. Until then.

She kicked Edmund in the side, quite hard actually, which caused him to jolt awake and groan in pain. When he turned to look at the accused, he saw Lily standing over him with a blank expression on her face. _She must be sleepwalking again_, he thought.

"Come on Liar." Unconscious Lily commanded taking Edmund's hand and making him come along with her.

"Lily, where are we going?" Edmund asked as Lily led him to the tip of the shore, just barely missing the water as it gently tilted in. Lily was looking straight at the ship with emotionless eyes, still holding Edmund's hand. After a few minutes she then turned to him and snaked her hand to the back of his neck.

"Lil-" He never did get to finish that sentence for the next moment Lily pressed her lips against his. His mind was able to register that his heart was going to beat itself out of his chest before he was assaulted by number of images from Lily's mind.

_Thought they couldn't see each other, they saw the same thing. First was the infamous Lucas, whose messy brown hair hung over his blue eyes as he held a gun to a man's head. Edmund was nearly sick when he saw that this young man looked strikingly like Lily. He wouldn't go as far saying they could be twins, but siblings was a definitely good guess. _

_Next the saw a glimpse of a large, immaculate house before it exploded. As the fire consumed the house and the occupants in it, Edmund noticed that that same young man, a younger Lucas, was staring at the burning house like it was some sort of amusing show, hearing the faint screams of the residents like it was music with a merciless smile. That smile faded however when he heard a weak, pain-filled moan coming from the side. Both Lucas and Edmund turned to see Lily, not even a teen, lying on the ground with tears and blood streaming from her body. Lucas looked panicked and rushed to Lily's side repeating over and over again "You shouldn't be here. You weren't supposed to be here." _

_Then off to the side both Lily and Edmund saw a young woman, around the age of Lucas in this dream, with blond hair and piercing, hateful green eyes. She would've been quite beautiful if not for the fact that she stared at Lily like she was some insect; a dangerous insect that needed to be squashed. _

_Then they were back inside the Dawn Treader, where Radcliff was pacing. Edmund's blood boiled at the sight of him. Eustace had burned a note into the ground that said _"LILY IS IN DANGER"_. And although he didn't fully understand it at first, it finally started to dawn on him while he was sleeping that Radcliff was the only person who never seemed to be around when Lily was in danger. Like when the door to the boy's room mysteriously unlocked, allowing Lily to go outside during one of her walks. Also how Eustace was determined to never be alone anywhere with him. And no matter what he was not going to let this man hurt his-he means Lily, just Lily. _

_However what he saw made him wonder. Radcliff was pacing, but also muttering to himself about what he should do. "I have to tell him, I must. But she'll kill me if I do. But I'm out at sea and she can't touch me, or anyone else from so far-But she said she was coming. No! No, I have to tell him. I must-" As Radcliff headed for the door however a rope from the corner suddenly sprang to life and wrapped itself around Radcliff's neck. He struggled and gasped for air which couldn't reach his lungs due to the rope python like movements. He couldn't even scream for help. He stumbled around, his face turning purple and his lips turning blue, but he caught himself on a desk, and then a look of quick thinking entered his eyes. He grabbed a quill and wrote something quickly, then, with his hand jerking and his life an inch from being snuffed out, he slammed down a pendant on the desk before finally falling to the floor. Dead. _

Edmund and Lily both woke up from this nightmare and broke away from their kiss, if you could even call it that. However they had to save the embarrassment for later as they both came to the horrible realization that they may have just witnessed a murder. They both looked at each other and ran back to the others just in time to hear Gael exclaim "The blue star! Lucy, Lucy, wake up! It's the blue star!" Lily and Edmund both looked up to see the blue star which they had wanted to see for so long, glowing in the morning sky. Lily never thought it possible that a star could be seen in the day, but there it was! The other crew members were quickly alerted by Gael, Lily and Edmund, the latter two ruining the happy moment by saying that someone was hurt on the ship, and they were rowed very quickly to the boat.

As soon as they were within reach Edmund and Lily practically jumped onto the _Dawn Treader_ while the boat was still being drawn up. Edmund got over and helped Lily up.

The others got on the deck as well, surprised by the two's skittish behavior. Caspian then asked "Guys what are you-" Any sound was halted when a terror filled scream filled the air, coming from inside the boat. After a moment's pause to look at each other, nearly half of the crew bounded inside to see what the cause of the screaming was about. They followed the sound of screaming until Lily, Edmund, Caspian and Lucy came upon the sight of Adaline staring in terror at the dead figure of Radcliff, the rope still wrapped around his tuft neck.

"Dear Aslan." Lucy whispered in shock then out of the corner of her eye saw Gael coming forward and went to take her away. No child should have to see a dead body.

"What's going on? I heard screaming-" Damian stopped dead in his tracks as he beheld the sight of Radcliff dead on the ground, eyes wide open but not seeing anything. Walking towards Radcliff's body Damian said "Radcliff? What are you doing sleeping on the floor? That can't be very comfortable."

Looking at the boy like he had lost his mind, Drinian said "Your Majesty, Radcliff's not asleep. He's-"

"Come on Radcliff, get up." Damian said in a voice that showed that he was close to breaking down. He kneeled down next to Radcliff and shook his shoulder lightly. "Come on, man. This isn't funny anymore."

"Damian." Adaline said with tears in her eyes as she kneeled next to Damian. "He's not going to wake up."

Damian looked up at her, tears in his own eyes. "H-He's not dead. H-He can't be dead because…he just can't. He's not dead, he's not dead." Damian grasped Radcliff's shoulders and started shaking him. "Come on Radcliff. Wake up. _Please_, wake up." Adaline wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he started to sob mournfully, the others lowering their heads and taking off the hats in a sign of respect. They may not have liked Radcliff, or at the very least weren't sure of him, but they knew that Radcliff meant a lot to Prince Damian. And right now, Damian just lost one of the most important people in the world to him. He lost a loyal servant and father figure. But mostly, he lost a good friend.

Lily, knowing the pain of losing someone you love, stepped forward and kneeled on the other side of Radcliff's body. She silently closed his eyes. "There, now he could sleeping."

.

.

.

Narcissa smiled evilly when she looked in her mirror at the sight of Radcliff's dead body. "Serves the little traitor right. And thank you for providing me with the spell. That little rat was about to take away my crown." She said to the green, wispy figure next to her, which took on the appearance of the White Witch.

"Just so long as you keep up your end of the bargain, I will continue helping you. However you know what the consequences of betraying are." The Witch said before disappearing.

Narcissa smiled. There was no way she was helping the Witch. Narcissa was evil, but not stupid. She knew that if she brought the Witch back then she would just take over _her _kingdom. Narcissa summoned the Witch with her dark magic ever since the Dawn Treader set sail. And using this same magic she has been able to 'keep tabs' on everything that went on with the boat without anyone knowing it. She was even able to poison both Radcliff and the boy, Eustace, juice from a deadly nightshade and some of her own magic so that if either of those fools tried to talk, the air would leave their lungs before the words did. It proved affective as Eustace did try to talk with Edmund but ended up literally choking on his own words, forcing him to stop. _It was Radcliff's own fault that he died._, the evil queen thought with malice. _If his brain was a bit large than the nut-size it was, he would've just stopped resisting and kept his mouth shut. He died for a boy who isn't even his. What a fool. But you know what they say: Dead men tell no tales._

.

.

.

They buried Radcliff on Dragon Island. Years later when adventurers would go on that island again they would come upon a strange sight. Surrounded by nothing but dry rock with no water in sight, lush green grass would grow on Radcliff's grave. And near that grave there was a carving that said:

_Radcliff of Terebinthia  
2261-2306  
Dear Friend and Father_

.

.

.

Days after the funeral a gloomy mood fell over the ship. They had tried to figure out who killed Radcliff, but everyone had a solid alibi about their whereabouts during the killing and only Eustace and Edmund had motive (as they knew what he was supposed to do) but they were both on the island. Edmund and Lily thought that their dream was accurate and that a rope did just lash out and strangle the man, but Caspian couldn't believe these dreams, to which Lily angrily retorted about how her dreams provided useful information other might hide, referring to her realization of Nikabrik's death. So they searched for any stowaways but there were absolutely no signs that anyone had been there other than the crew.

Also the joy of finding the blue star was strained even further because sailing had been bad. The ship had hit calm, meaning that there was no wind. Which then meant that the sailors were forced to row with their own hands, however they made little progress with this approach. The crew was getting restless with the constant exposure to sun which caused sweat to pour from their brows, dry their throats and empty their stomachs, but there wasn't enough food and water to sustain them. Also everyone was on edge that a murderer might not only be on board, but also might be one of their friends. In short, they were losing it a bit.

Damian was inside, and had not seen or talked to anyone other than Adaline since Radcliff was killed. It seemed that Radcliff meant even more to him than anyone had truly thought before.

Lily hadn't talked to anyone either. She found that she was still angered by the others lies and couldn't talk to them about anything without the fear she would snap at them. And though she thought that was exactly what they deserved, a part of her didn't want to end her friendship with them. So she decided not to talk to anyone, not even Reepicheep, so these past few days were filled deeply with loneliness.

Yes, the members of the _Dawn Treader_ were going over the edge.

"The wind is lacking." Captain Drinian said to Edmund, Caspian and Lily who stood farther away from the others. Though considering that the previous night she refused to acknowledge their existence this was a major step forward.

"So how do we get to Ramandu's Island now?" Edmund asked. His gaze then flickered to Lily who locked eyes with him for a second before looked away a bit flustered. Edmund told her that while she was asleep and she kissed him, and she became more adamant about avoiding him the most.

"My guess is that someone doesn't want us to get there." Drinian said before walking off to inspect the crew.

Two of the crew who were rowing saw Eustace flying up ahead with Reepicheep on his head. One of them said angrily "If I get any hungrier, I'm gonna eat the dragon!"

Eustace, who had excellent hearing as a dragon, starting flying in place more frantically with both worry and defensiveness. "Don't worry Eustace." Reepicheep assured. "They'll have to deal with me first." Eustace then flew off out of sight.

"If we don't find land by tonight, they may well eat the-" Drinian was forced to stop when there was a sudden pull at the front of the ship, knocking everyone off their feet. Lily, unfortunately (for her) knocked into Edmund and was lying half on top of him, their faces just inches apart. Their eyes were wide and their faces were red as ripe tomatoes. Lily got off of him, sat up then awkwardly walked to see what the commotion was. Edmund got up though more slowly. Why did his heart nearly explode with the close proximity to Lily? He decided to distract himself to see what had happened, and smiled widely when he saw what is was. Or more accurately, who is was.

"Eustace, that's brilliant!" Edmund shouted when he saw that Eusstace had finally made himself useful by wrapping his tail around the dragon head and dragging the ship, increasing their speed greatly. The crew cheered for Eustace and though they couldn't see it, he was smiling.

"Whoo! Way to go Eustace!" Lily screamed and laughed when she heard Eustace roar happily. Edmund turned to look at her and grimaced when her smile vanished to be replaced with a sad face. She looked at him then walked away into the cabins. _Not this time_., he thought chasing after her.

"Lily. Lily! Lily, for the love of Aslan, just talk to me!" Edmund said catching up to her in the boy's room just before she locked it.

"Well too bad. I'm not talking to you." Lily said childishly crossing her arms and turning her back to him. She knew that she was being childish but at the moment she didn't care.

"Alright, don't talk, just listen. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you the truth about Nikabrik. And I realize that keeping that a secret from you of all people was wrong. But really did do it for your own good."

Lily scoffed. "Oh yes, for my own good because pathetic, little Lily always needs to be watched after. Little Lily always needs to be protected but she's so weak that she can't take care of herself!"

Edmund stood still for a moment before asking "Did someone say that to you?" When Lily didn't answer he stepped forward but she tried to side step him. He, however, wasn't letting her get away so he backed her against a wall and placed hands on either side of her, effectively trapping her in place. "Lily, I want you to listen to me. Look at me." She wouldn't look at him so he cupped her face and made her look at him. "Lily, you are _not _weak and you are certainly _not _pathetic. You are the strongest, smartest, and…and most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Lily's eyes flickered to him, and she wanted to say more but he continued "And I am truly sorry about not telling you, we all are. We wanted to protect you, but we should've realized that we were also hurting you by not saying anything. I really hope that you can forgive me-us, someday." Edmund pushed himself off the wall and began to walk away when Lily put a hand on his shoulder.

"That was a very nice apology, but I can't accept it." Lily said with a serious face. Edmund's heart fell and he was going to walk out when Lily cupped his face. "I can't accept your apology until I receive satisfaction." And with those words Lily pressed her lips against Edmund's. Unlike the first time, if you could call it that, Edmund reacted immediately and kissed her back. Their lips moved together gently and so tenderly that both hearts seemed to stop only to continue in order to beat in synch. Lily wrapped her arms around Edmund's torso, while one of Edmund's arms wrapped around her waist while his other hand went to the back of her head and pressed her more tightly against him. He marveled at how her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. She was in awe at how his warm lips seemed to heighten every sense in her body. She once wondered why Aslan created their bodies to withstand so much pain. Now she knew that it was because he wanted it to be fair for the other half which registered so much pleasure.

When they did pull apart, their faces were flushed and their lips had swollen a bit. They were both panting and stared at each other, then both of them broke out into laughter about how good it felt to release feelings even they didn't realize. No, they always knew that there was something that they felt that was more than friendship. And this sudden burst fit their relationship perfectly. In a way they were both rash, though Lily filled that role more. They were perfect matches for each other. Edmund always (or at least nearly always) kept a cool head and thought three moves ahead, Lily was impulsive and sudden and she spoke her mind regardless of the consequences. But it was those differences and those sudden moments that opened so many doors for them both. And for once they wouldn't have to go through it alone.

**And there! That's the chapter! I really hoped you liked it because it's been smacking me in the head for a week.**

**Update ASAP!**


	10. Badly Timed Kisses & Aslan's Table

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only. **

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Badly Timed Kisses & Aslan's Table**

"You were close to him, weren't you?" Adaline asked as she stood at the doorway of the boy's room where Damian had barricaded himself in ever since Radcliff was killed. Damian looked up and smiled dejectedly; he was happy that it was Adaline who came but even he wasn't sure if she could make him forget about Radcliff, even for a moment.

Damian looked down at the pendant and the note that Radcliff had left behind just before he died. "He was my closest friend." The note was hard to decipher and the writing was scattered and it was only half finished. It seemed that there was only one word but only the first three letters were understandable: NAR. The pendant was even more confusing. It was _his_ family's pendant, with a terebinth tree from which in legend the island was sprung from and rooted up his ancestors, the ancestors of the current rulers of Terebinthia. He didn't understand why Radcliff chose this, but it must've meant something if this was what he wanted to see in his final moments.

Adaline cast her eyes down, going over in her mind how to proceed next so that she didn't offend him or deepen his wound in some way. She decided that perhaps a simple condolence was needed for this. So she walked over to him and took a seat next to him.

"I'm not sure if it's any comfort, but I _do_ know how you feel. My father was a fisherman, but he was also an adventurer of sorts. He always took risks if he thought it would put food on the table for me and my brother. One day there was supposed to be a large catch of fish in the sea, the largest anyone in our lifetime had seen, but there was also a treacherous tsunami. My brother and I, we begged him not to go, but he wanted so badly to take care of us. He didn't come back." Adaline was only 10 when her father died, her brother already 19, and so while the pain was still there, she had long accepted his death and learned how to keep going.

Damian looked up surprised, not expecting that she would bear that kind of heavy burden on her shoulders. "I'm sorry." He said, realizing that he was a bit selfish in acting like he was the only one suffering, but then again it was normal and acceptable to act in such a way, as he had lost a friend.

Adaline shrugged but in a way that showed that she was still sad about it. "I've never done this before, I mean console someone. I'm not very good at things like this because I'm really not that kind of girl who can say a few magical words and make it all better. I remember one time a local girl got in trouble with her parents and I tried to calm her down but I think I just made her madder so that's why I want to make this better but I can never-"

"Shut up Adaline." Damian said planting a kiss on her lips. It only lasted a few moments because Damian was the first to pull back. He knew that as much as he really wanted to kiss Adaline, he couldn't do it know because then it would confuse them both, wondering if it was because he so desperately sought a way to escape it all. Standing up he bowed ruefully and said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me." He left the room with his head down for perhaps the first time in his life, leaving Adaline touching her fingers with her lips and wondering just what in Aslan's name happened.

Little did they know that Queen Narcissa was watching, and now found a new target.

.

.

.

With Eustace's help pulling the ship along, they finally found their way to Ramandu's Island. The island was utterly covered with vegetation but still retained a look that made one think that it was somehow supposed to look that way, like each growth was started and stopped on some otherworldly force's whim, and that the waterfalls were placed their specifically for keeping the island alive. The setting sun only added to the mystery that Ramandu's Island held.

"You got us there!" Reepicheep exclaimed proudly, keeping Eustace from falling asleep and out of the sky. "What did I say? Extraordinary!"

Half of the crew, including Caspian, Lily, Edmund, Lucy, Damian and Adaline (the latter two feeling awkward around each other at that moment), went came ashore Ramandu's island. Eustace decided to catch up on some sleep, though this was made most evident when he passed out on the shore of the island. Reepicheep and Gail decided to keep him company in case he woke up.

Edmund led the way up the mountain, lighting their path with his torch, and they walked with near ease through the island to get to the top, almost like someone was creating a path for them. Once they reached the top of the mountain, they came to a ruin, in which lay a table filled with delicious plates of food. It was a feast that none of them had ever laid eyes on before. And after weeks on a ship with a short food supply and crashing waves that, as Captain Drinian said 'played nasty tricks on a crews mind', they dove right in.

"Wait." Drinian ordered, confusing and agitating the starving crew. But he was the captain, and what he says goes.

The continued looking around to see if there was anyone there and Edmund shone his torch's light on three figures that were absolutely covered with dead branches and vines. At first glance they looked like monsters, which was exactly what they all took them for and drew their weapons. They started to calm when the saw that the figures were unmoving, and presumed that they were either dead or unconscious. They stepped carefully towards them, and were only able to see their hands at first, which were withered by age and travel, causing wrinkles to form and calluses to show.

Caspian examined the rings that each of the men were wearing, and used his sword to point to a ring that rested on one of the six hands on the table. "Lord Revilian." Leaning closer he identified the other two men as "Lord Mavramorn, Lord Argoz."

Lucy gently brushed the hair out of Lord Argoz's face, not expecting to see his eyes wide open. With a gasp she drew her hand back and was surprised to see that the lord had not flinched. Caspian stepped around the table to inspect him and heard the rhythmic, heavy breathing from the lord's mouth and the stillness of his eyes. He had seen something like this before, and it was when Lily was sleepwalking. "He's breathing." Caspian added to the curious investigation of the Lost Lords.

"So are they." Edmund told him, nodding to the other two Lords. Their beards were rising and falling in accordance to the force of their chests. The time they had spent there was unknown though it must have been quite long as the hair on their heads and chins had grown so long the others had to be careful not to step on them out of respect.

"They must be under a spell." Lily pointed out, though was no closer to the truth as anyone else.

"But what could've been the cause of it." Damian said while he and Adaline stood on opposites sides of the table.

An idea dawned on Caspian when he saw an unfinished apple in one of the Lord's hands and he spun around to face his crew. "It's the food!" he shouted in warning, causing the crew members to drop whatever food they had raised to their mouths as if it were hot coals.

Lily saw something on the table but couldn't see with it being so dark. "Edmund, point you torch there."

When Edmund complied he saw what Lily was looking at. "The Stone Knife! This is Aslan's Table!"

"Their swords." Caspian whispered and with the help of Edmund, Lucy, Lily, Damian and Adaline hurriedly grabbed the swords from the lord's sheath and from their own and placed them all together on the table. However there was one complication.

"That's only six." Edmund pointed out.

"There's still one missing," Caspian added.

Then, under the crew's watchful gaze, the six swords glowed blue, and then the blue light grew from the swords and filled up the entire room.

"Look!" Lucy's voice shouted as she was stared up at the sky. The others followed her gaze to see the blue star, the one that had led them here, floating down towards them.

The entire room filled up with the bright blue light and then, standing before them in the spot where the star had been floating seconds before, was a beautiful woman dressed in an all-white gown. She had pale skin and even paler hair, and she was surrounded by the bright, blue light, which reached to each of the Narnians and spread warmth throughout their bodies.

"Travelers of Narnia, welcome." she said to them with a smile. The Narnians bowed in presence, knowing without knowing how that there was a very important figure standing in front of them.

"Arise. Are you not hungry?" she then asked as she looked between the crew and the untouched food.

"Who are you?" Edmund asked her.

"I'm Liliandil, daughter of Ramandu. I am your guide." Liliandil explained further.

"You're a star?" Caspian asked her, and she nodded in response. "You are most beautiful." he continued, completely mesmerized by the sight of her.

"If it is a distraction for you, I can change form," Liliandil suggested, but Caspian was horrified by that offer.

"No!" he nearly shouted in disapproval. Lily and Lucy at each other and together rolled their eyes. _Boys_.

Liliandil smiled at Caspian before saying, "The food is for you. There is enough for all at Aslan's Table. Come, help yourselves." to the rest of the crew, who didn't need to be asked twice before digging into the food before them.

"Wait, what happened to them?" Edmund asked, indicating the three sleeping Lords at the end of the table.

"These men were half mad by the time they reached our shores. They threatened violence upon each other. Violence is forbidden at the table of Aslan, so they were sent to sleep." Liliandil told them.

"Will they ever wake?" Lucy asked sadly.

"When all is right." she answered Lucy with a smile. "Come, there is little time," she added before leading them (Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Lily) outside. Liliandil led them towards a cliff end that showed them what all of them immediately took of as Dark Island.

She then turned around to face the others and said, "The magician, Coriarkin, told you of Dark Island?"

"Yes." Caspian answered. Even from the cliff the quad could feel the malignant magic from Dark Island growing by the minute. Liliandil then said gravely "Before long the evil will be unstoppable."

Caspian continued "He said to break the spell, all seven swords must be laid at Aslan's Table."

"He speaks the truth."

"But we only found six. Do you know where the seventh one is?" Edmund questioned, and Liliandil pointed out across the sea to Dark Island.

"In there. You will need great courage." She turned to face them again and said "In Dark Island, not only will you face your greatest temptations, but your darkest fears. On Dark Island, the deepest parts of your heart, the place where you keep your most secret desires or worst fears, can become real." The entire time she spoke she always sent a sad and intent gaze towards Lily who shifted uncomfortably. Edmund, who was standing next to her, grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle but reaffirming squeeze. Once again Caspian did not miss this affectionate gesture, only this time he didn't feel as hostile.

"Now waste no time." Liliandil said with urgency.

"I hope we meet again." Caspian told her, staring into her eyes.

Liliandil smiled at him and bowed her head. "Goodbye." With that, a great white light surrounded her and she turned back into a star and shot straight back into the sky.

They quickly took off and sailed straight for Dark Island, knowing that this was going to be their most difficult and perhaps most life threatening obstacle yet.


	11. Dark Island & Completing A Mission

**Fair warning: this will be the longest chapter yet. **

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only. **

**Enjoy! : ) **

**Dark Island & Completing A Mission**

"What do you think is in there?" Tavros echoed everyone's thought but no one could give a sufficient answer.

Edmund summed it with "Our worst nightmares."

"And our darkest wishes." Caspian added, both royals setting a dark theme to the already evil island.

"Pure evil." Drinian said from his place at the wheel. "Tavros, go and lock the armory. Archers, prepare yourselves!"

"Aye Captain!"

"Light the lanterns!"

"Let's get ready." Caspian said to the others who agreed and went off to prepare for whatever awaited them on Dark Island.

In the girl's cabin Adaline had just left to go talk to Damian and Lily had already prepared and walked off somewhere so that left Lucy and Gail alone. Lucy suited up with some armor while Gail watched her from her place on the bed.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like you." Gail said, making Lucy stop adjusting her rather make-shift armor. After everything that she had gone through during the voyage, all the doubts and worries, Lucy decided to give Gail the best advice she could ever give. Sitting next to the little girl and putting an arm around said "When you grow up, you should be just like you." And she meant it with all her heart. She wanted to Gail to like herself and not wish herself away as Aslan said, because wishing that will only bring you heartache as it is a false dream that won't come true. Lucy learned that once you embrace yourself for what you are, then the world can become a happier place, if you make it so.

"I don't regret that kiss you know." Damian said when Adaline entered the room. Her face remained neutral as she stepped forward and helped him with his armor that he had taken with him from Terebinthia, so it had the emblem of the royal family on the right shoulder while the chainmail was covered with a sea blue breast plate. The sword he was using had a curve to it at the tip, making it similar to the cutlasses used by pirates but was distinguished by the handle which resembled the Terebinth tree. "Although I know it was wrong to try to take advantage of you like that-"

"Stop." She interrupted making him face her.

"What?" He asked with a bemused face which changed to shock when she kissed her on the lips. It was brief but they were both smiling.

"While that kiss isn't exactly how I imagined _our _first kiss, and I don't want to make you choose between myself and Lily or to force you to break off your engagement, for now I'd like to make up for lost time." She said kissing him again, this time getting a more earnest reaction.

Once again they were being watched by Queen Narcissa, only this time she was more ragged and…well insane than before. On a passing glance not much had changed; it seemed like she was still the same beautiful but ruthless witch queen she always was. But something was certainly different about her now. There's a reason why few people toy with dark magic. It has an effect on not just your body, but your mind.

Caspian and Edmund were putting on their armor as well. Caspian and Edmund had not spoken much since their confrontation at Goldwater, or rather Deathwater Island as Reepicheep had suggested. Caspian thought highly of Edmund and it was high time that he set the record straight. Whilst fixing his armor so that would give him an excuse to avoid eye contact if necessary, Caspian said "In case we don't get through…whatever this is…I want you to know that I think of you as my brother Ed."

Edmund at this time had looked up and stopped his fine-tuning to look earnestly at Caspian. "Me too."

Caspian went around him to help with the sides while Edmund toyed with the cuffs. "You gave up your sword?"

"It wasn't mine to keep."

"Use this." Caspian said offering Edmund Peter's sword, causing him to stop and stare. For years he had wanted to wield it and now that that chance was before him…he couldn't decide.

"But it's-"

"Peter would want you to have it." Caspian assured him keeping the sword out. He felt that after such a long wait he thought that it was only fair that Edmund finally get what he deserved. Edmund decided and took the sword into his hand and put it on the belt. "Edmund?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you about Lily." Edmund stiffened at Caspian's words. Although it was half due to the temptation on Deathwater Island, Caspian's reaction to the then fairly unreal romantic relationship was bad.

In his mind the words "Deny. Deny. Deny." kept popping up so he thought sidetracking might help if Caspian's temper would get in the way. "Yeah about that, there's-"

Caspian put his hand up but in a gesture to stop Edmund, not to attack him. "I don't want the details now. I just understand that you care deeply for Lily, which is why I want you to protect her while we're in there."

Edmund was pleasantly shocked. He didn't think that Caspian would ask such a thing, at least not in the tone he suggested. It wasn't like a king giving an order to his subject; it was like a friend asking another friend a favor. Edmund quickly agreed and the two were about to leave when a knock came from the door. Caspian told them to come in and speak of the devil, Lily came in.

"Caspian, may I talk to Edmund for a second?" She asked politely. She had already talked to Caspian after they left Ramandu's Island and they had exchanged worries and warnings, and even some apologies. Caspian nodded, walking past her but not before whispering "Remember to be careful out there. If you don't come back, when I go on the other side I will haunt you for eternity."

She smiled at this good-humored banter. They often said things like this to each other to smooth over any tension. "Same to you. But I think Liliandil will do that job for me." Her grin widened at Caspian's blush as he playfully shoved her and closed the door behind him.

Lily heaved herself onto the table and watched her swinging legs as Edmund watched her. Neither knew what to say, so the silence that hung in the air began to suffocate them with each passing second. Edmund was the one who broke the silence. "Who's Lucas?"

Lily didn't look up when she answered "I don't know."

"What about that woman?" He asked sitting next to her but leaned on the edge as opposed to sitting on top of it.

"I don't know." She said a bit more annoyed. It frustrated her to no end that these nightmares were trying to tell her something but she couldn't figure it out. She felt like both Lucas and the woman were highly important in some way but she just didn't know for what.

"Are you sure you didn't recognize anything from that dream? Because I sure did."

Lily spun her head to look at him. "You did?"

"Well not those people specifically, I have no idea who they are. But their clothes, the house and just the background in general reminded me of England."

"But that doesn't make sense. I've never been outside of Narnia before this voyage so how would I know what you world looks like?"

"Maybe you were in England." Edmund speculated. When he caught Lily's questioning look he continued "Think about it. No one could ever figure out where you came from, your locket," he pulled it out from a pocket in his belt and held it out ", has a lullaby from my world, and you're having dreams about people in England. Lily, I think you might be from England."

"But that's totally impossible…isn't it?"

"Lucy, Eustace and I are here, as were Peter and Susan."

They both stayed quiet for a time before Lily said "It won't really matter if we don't make it out of there."

"Hey, don't talk like that. I promise that nothing is going to happen to you."

"Can you promise the same thing of yourself?" Lily asked and Edmund didn't answer. He wanted to say more, but no words would come out.

Eustace was flying overhead with Reepicheep still on his head. "Here it is, my friend. Our battle awaits!"

However Eustace did not want anything to do with _this_ battle so he began to fly away if it had not been for Reepicheep who pulled sharply at him ears, the pain stopping him from running. Or flying in this case. "Agh! Eustace, no! Eustace stop! Stop! Aah!" Reepicheep hung onto the end of Eustace's nose when he nearly slipped off. He then climbed back on Eustace's nose so that he had no choice but to look at him. "I will not accept surrender! A noble warrior does not run from fear. Look at me! Look at me when I'm talking to you! I am a house, you-you're a dragon! You've got skin like chainmail, you breathe fire!" Reepicheep climbed back onto the top of Eustace's head once he saw the newly lit fire in his eyes. "Come on, let's meet our destiny!" Eustace spun around with renewed vigor and flew with the crew straight to Dark Island.

As the _Dawn Treader_ continued its course towards the accursed island, everyone gathered on deck with Caspian standing before them. "No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have traveled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together we can do it again. So now is not the time to fall to fierce temptations. Be strong! Never give in! Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan. Think of Narnia."

As he stepped down from the stairs, one of the crew members shouted, "For Narnia!" and soon, every person aboard the _Dawn Treader_ were cheering the same words. Caspian looked over to Edmund, who nodded at him in approval. Since Caspian had told Edmund down in their cabin that he thought of him as a brother, Edmund felt closer to the king than he ever had before.

The ship sailed into the darkness, immediately being surrounded by the green mist. Everyone could see their temptations or fears before them, like how Rhince saw his wife Heileen, how Damian saw Radcliff, or how Adaline saw her brother and father. Each temptation was unique to each person and was not seen by anyone but the tempted. However when temptations did not work fear was used as well.

"I can't see a thing. This fog's too thick." Drinian whispered so as not to alarm to crew anymore than they already were. They were jumpy enough as it was, and the last thing they needed was the crew completely losing it.

"_You are a great disappointment to me. You call yourself my son, and act like a king_." the mist said to Caspian, taking the form of his father. He did his best not to cringe but his face should the smallest signs of discomfort and shame.

Lily came face-to-face with Lucas who strode over to him in those same English clothes Edmund told her about. _"Lily…Little Lily…"_ his voice sent chills down her spine the way he said that. He sounded like a hunter taunting its prey and that feeling only increased when he circled around her, but did not touch her. While his dominant side showed, it was clear to her that he didn't want to hurt her, even though he had a strange black weapon in his hands (she would much later realize that this was a gun). That soon changed when that same woman who looked at Lily like an insect came along with a similar weapon in her hand while she sauntered towards Lily. _"You should've died in that fire like you were supposed to. Why do you get to live?_

"Who are you?" Lily asked only to have them both disappear.

Edmund met his own temptation-no, his own fears when the green mist took on the form of the White Witch Jadis. "_Edmund, come with me. Be my king. I'll let you rule_," the mist Jadis said to Edmund, but no one other than Edmund could see that it was Jadis.

"Go away. You're dead," Edmund growled at the mist.

"_You can never kill me. I'll always be alive… in your mind, silly boy._" the witch taunted him floating up the deck whilst looking at him like a child.

"NO!" Edmund shouted, and the mist disappeared at his command.

"Edmund, are you alright?" Lucy asked concerned when she heard her brother's shouts. The mist had disappeared completely from the ship and everyone was recovering from the emotional and mental onslaught. That was until a near inhuman howling sound erupted around them, echoing off the rock walls of the Island. The crew looked around trying to locate the source of the noise, when the howling turned into a human voice.

"Keep away!" it shouted at them.

"Who's there?" Edmund called out.

"We do not fear you!" Caspian added.

"Nor I you!" the voiced called back.

Edmund quickly grabbed his torch and shined it out over the water. The light landed on a rock, on which they found the source of the voice. "Keep away!" It was a man with a long, uncut and unkempt beard, wearing tattered and ripped clothing, holding onto a silver sword in perfectly good shape. In short he looked utterly mad.

"We will not leave." Caspian told the man.

"You will not defeat me!" the man shouted at the ship, brandishing his sword, allowing the crew members to get a better look at its fine detail.

"Caspian, Caspian his sword!" Edmund alerted him. It was one of the lord's swords.

"Lord Rhoop!" Caspian said recognizing the man, however vaguely, from his picture. Lord Rhoop tried to get out of the line of sight from the torch but Edmund made sure not to let him escape.

"You do not own me!" Lord Rhoop shouted whilst still trying to find an escape.

"He's barking mad." Damian said staring at the lord with wide eyes.

"No wonder since Aslan knows how long he's been here." Adaline said with sympathy. Being locked up in the shack on the Lone Islands was a stay at the castle compared to what Lord Rhoop had gone though in Dark Island.

"Stand down! Get him on board, quickly!" Caspian ordered his men.

That's when Eustace came flying down, scooping up the screamingLord and dropping him on the deck of the ship. He was trying to help in any way that he could, because, truth be told, Eustace was very scared to be in this island, even with Reepicheep telling him to be brave. But he figured that if he could find a way to help out on the ship, it would make him less scared than he really was.

"Be calm my lord," Caspian said as Rhoop jumped up, swinging his sword around at the crew members.

"Off me demon!" Lord Rhoop warned the rest of the crew.

"No, my lord, we are not here to harm you. I am your king, Caspian." Lord Rhoop stopped abruptly, and slowly turned around to face Caspian.

"Oh, my lord." Lord Rhoop sobbed as he lightly touched Caspian's face, thinking for a moment that he was Caspian IX before reality set in once again. "You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly, turn around before it is too late!"

"We have the sword, let's go!" Edmund agreed not wanting to spend another second in that hellhole.

"Turn her around, Drinian." Caspian ordered.

"Aye Your Majesty."

"Do not think! Do not let it know your fears, or it will become them!" Rhoop warned them more frantic than before.

"Oh no," Edmund whispered seconds later, his eyes shut tight.

"Edmund, what did you just think of?" Lucy cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized while running over to the side of the ship and looking out over the water. There were several large rocks poking above the water's edge, and up until then they were completely still, but now they started to move and dip above and below the water. And then, something pushed at the boat from the bottom, knocking everyone onto the ground.

"Look! What is that?" Caspian asked, pointing at the moving rocks.

"It's under the boat!" one of the men shouted.

"It's too late." Rhoop whispered. "It's too late!"

"Gail!" Lucy screamed as the little girl mistakenly took shelter on the side of the boat where they new enemy awaited them. And then out from the water, a giant sea serpent burst out of the water and towered over them menacingly. It kept its upper body above the ship, the horrible black eyes piercing into each crew member, it sharp teeth barred at them, just daring them to try to kill it. Everyone pulled out their swords pointing them up at the creature. They had accepted the creatures challenge.

And as it moved toward them, ready to strike down on them, Eustace came flying out of nowhere, attacking the creature with a breath of fire. He had been a coward before and in the beginning he couldn't have less about anyone on board. But they were his friends now and he would be damned if he didn't use his new strength to protect them with everything he had, He hooked onto the serpent's face, clawing at its eyes and attacking it with dynamism. Reepicheep helped by driving his sword into the beast's snout, causing it to screech in pain. But the serpent was too strong; it shook Reepicheep off into one of the ropes of the ship. "Eustace, hang on!"

Eventually Eustace was thrown off but regained himself quickly before he crashed into the water, but this was in vain because once he was around the ship the Serpent grabbed him in its mouth and dragged him under. The monster resurfaced, twisting him in his mouth so that his fangs could cut deeper in Eustace's iron-hide flesh before smacking him into the face of a rock. The crew watched in horror as the Serpent advanced on the weakened dragon, and just as he was about to attack, Eustace looked up and breathed another huge breath of fire at its jaw and open mouth. The Serpent writhed under the hot flames whose intensity grew with each passing second before diving back into the water to light it out. As the serpent dove back under the water to avoid another attack from Eustace, Lord Rhoop screamed, "Die creature!" and chucked his sword at the dragon.

"The sword!" Caspian shouted at the same time that Lucy screamed Eustace's name, and the dragon roared in pain. Eustace sat up and shot into the air, starting to fly away.

"No, Eustace, come back!" Lucy screamed but he was already out of sight.

"We're doomed! Doomed! Turn this ship about!" Rhoop rambled shoving a crew member at the wheel to the ground to turn the ship. Though with his mental stability he would probably sent them crashing into a rock. Everyone grabbed onto something when the ship gave a sharp jerk until Drinian seized control by knocking the poor, half insane lord down. Everyone else was busy fighting off the Serpent who came back for Round 2.

"_Aslan, please help us_." Lucy prayed then out of nowhere a ripple in the dark clouds opened up to let in an…an albatross? A white albatross sounded as it flew into view from the white light of the sky that seemed so far away. Eustace who was badly injured was able to save enough energy to land on a patch of white sand that could barely be called a small island.

The Serpent was tearing the ship apart! Lucy was able to get Gail inside before coming back out with Susan's bow and arrows. This was her moment! Narcissa would finally secure her place on the throne! Now that everyone was distracted, none would notice the wretched girl going overboard. Yes, even at the risk she mouth be seem, Narcissa had become too insane to care. There's a reason why few people toy with dark magic. It has an effect on not just your body, but your mind. Wielding the knife and waiting for the girl to step just a little closer...

There! Narcissa ran forward with the knife poised low and straight, aiming straight for unsuspecting Adaline's heart. In the span of a few seconds the knife plunged deep into female flesh and a deathly gasp escaped the girl's lips.

But it wasn't from Adaline's.

Lily, by some small chance of luck for Adaline, had heard the tiniest sound from a knife being unsheathed. She had spun around and saw what seemed to be a once gorgeous madwoman charging at Adaline who was not looking. Lily didn't have time to think. She knew nothing ad her body ran out in front of the attacker and received the sharp slice from the knife straight into her heart.

"LILY!" Adaline screamed but because of the sea serpents attacks only a few heard. The ones that did were all of the royals whose eyes widened with disbelieving fear as they watched the cloaked madwoman retrieve her knife from Lily's chest. _Oh well,_ Narcissa thought, _I wanted to kill her before and now I've just completed unfinished business._ Lily's vision was fading fast, and her limbs were becoming numb but she had the sense that her body was falling back. Unbeknownst to her Adaline had tried to catch her but a sudden rock of the ship nearly threw her overboard but Damian caught her. Lily was not as fortunate for the section of the railing the serpent took out in its initial attack now provided no way to stop Lily's fall.

"No!" Caspian shouted racing over but Edmund was faster and reached there first. But it was too late. Edmund shot a hand out to grab her but only their fingertips brushed and the last thing Lily saw or heard was Edmund leaning over the boat screaming her name. She was plunged into the water and sank below.

Edmund was about to swim after her had it not been for Lord Rhoop who pulled the boy back and shouted "She is gone boy! The island has consumed her! We must leave-!" Rhoop was interrupted because Edmund, torn between sadness and rage, punched the elderly lord in the face, this time truly knocking him unconscious.

Then they heard cackling. Mad and uncontrollable laughter escaped the madwoman's cloak head as she laughed at Lily's supposed death.

Edmund saw red. This witch took the woman he loved. Yes he loved her but he never got to say it. Dear Aslan how he wished he had just gathered the courage to spit it out in Caspian's study. And now he would never get the chance again. But hell would freeze over before he let this witch escape. Lily's death would be avenged!

"Evil witch!" Edmund screamed over the roaring wind and thunderous sound of the serpent's screeches. He drew it his sword in what was only a second and angrily swung at the witch's head. The witch dodged successfully but the sword was able to cut off a string that held the hood together and it fell down revealing Queen Narcissa's hateful green eyes behind a curtain of raven hair.

Almost none of them knew who this was, so they were greatly surprised she Damian asked "Mother?"

Queen Narcissa smiled evilly "Hello darling. Miss me?" Her face was longer and had more wrinkles than was thought possible for a woman her age. Also the smallest hints on white seemed to sprinkle at her hair roots.

"Mother, what have you done? You just killed Lily." Damian said astonished that his mother could do such a thing. Then it finally hit him "Wait. How are you even here? You're supposed to be in Terebinthia."

"Yes about that, I think I need to tell you something." Narcissa said, her mind completely unhinged which was evident in the way she spoke. "I am going to go back to Terebinthia, but you aren't coming back with me. Actually, none of you are going back home."

"What are you talking about? Why were-were you just about to kill me?" Adaline shouted whilst the ship gave another jerk caused by the monster. This really wasn't the time for something like this. Everyone else tried to keep her balance but Narcissa had no trouble. People with no balance in their minds will have greater balance on their feet. Or however that's supposed to go.

"You see, I've been very bad. I sent Radcliff here to get rid of that bottom feeding urchin I just sent into the water. You know, that one trying to steal my crown. Oh don't look so surprised Damian. It wasn't all that hard to convince that oaf to do what I wanted since he seemed to have it in his head that I actually cared for him." Narcissa said with taunting malice in her voice.

"No, no he wouldn't-"

"Yes he would." Edmund said as the waves crashed around them, all struggling to keep their balance. "Eustace has been trying to tell us this whole time but for some reason he couldn't!" He had to shout now as the noise coming from the men shouting orders or the monsters screeching, or even the downpour from a strange rain or the rocking waves drowned out most of the noise.

"Oh that was my fault. I had that brainless oaf Radcliff slip a poison into his food, as I did with Radcliff's, so that if he tried to tell you then the air would be choked from his lungs."

Suddenly it all made sense to Damian. The air being choked from his lungs, Radcliff being strangled, the royal family's pendent, the note… "You did this?" He said quietly but from the cruel smile on her face he knew he had heard her. She killed Radcliff. She killed Radcliff! "You were behind all of this! You killed Radcliff!" Damian drew his sword and charged at her. "You selfish, evil-!"

"AAH!" Narcissa screamed sending a green lighting like light towards Damian and sent him flying straight into some crates.

"Damian!" Adaline screamed running over but Narcissa sent more green lightning her way. Adaline was struck by a particularly strong one that crashed her next to Damian who, after recovering from the attack, covered her body protectively with his. The other crew members had obviously noticed the lightning at this time but to Narcissa's advantage the monster kept them all occupied which meant that the royals, plus Reepicheep who had joined in, were on their own against the witch.

"You know if I'm going to remain Queen, I'm going to need some sort of story when I go back. Hmm, what if a vicious beast, such as a Sea Serpent, showed up and killed everyone. And poor, defenseless Queen Narcissa, she just couldn't save them. Now that the girl who started it all is out of the way, let's go with Wench number 2, shall we?"

"Over my dead body witch." Damian growled standing protectively in front of Adaline. The woman in front of him was no longer his mother. She was a witch who needs to be stopped.

"Alright, I'm flexible." Narcissa said before a hand shot out to grab her throat and lift her up into the air. Her feet kicked at the one holding her but stopped in surprise when she saw who it was.

_Lily had sunk under the water and was as close to death as anyone could be before breaching the line that separated life and death. There's always been rumors about how when you're close to death that you see a light at the end of the tunnel. For Lily however it was more of a precipice that seemed to lead to two places. Below her she could've sworn that she saw her Papa Nikabrik somewhere, but above there was a man and woman who smiled at her with affection and love that radiated from them like warmth from the sun. She didn't know which one to choose, as it seemed like the man and woman loved her and were in a nicer place, whilst she loved Nikabrik but he seemed to be in a darker place that was unfriendly but nearly all means. _

"_**Don't even think about it."**__ a voice said from behind her. Lily turned around, just then noticing that she was wearing a white sleeveless dress that hugged her curves in a way that both flattered and humbled her. Lily saw…herself, but it was like looking into a dirty mirror. The Lily in front of her had hair that was tangled and looked cut in all the wrong places. The dress she wore was a grey one and revealing; it was covered with filth and her bare feet with cut up and dirty as well. Everything about this Lily seemed dirtier…and angrier. _

"_Who are you?" The real Lily asked._

"_**I have many names."**__ The other Lily said. __**"But right now, I'm the dark part of you Lily. I'm the collection of all the emotions that are always shut up in your mind. The part that feels pride, jealously, greed, anger, lust, laziness, and gluttony, all of the things you so desperately try to hide."**_

"_Why are you here? Why now? What is this place?" Lily asked. _

"_**I'm here because you almost dead, and luckily for you there's something that is keeping that from happening."**_

"_What is it?" Lily asked. _

_Dark Lily smiled implacably __**"I'm afraid that's something you're going to have to figure out on your own. For now I think that there's something that needs to be attended to. Try not to die just yet." **_

In reality Dark Lily had taken over and climbed up the ship with remarkable strength. The evil that created Dark Island itself did not feed her strength, as she was not inherently evil, but from the hate and anger from the people taken by the mist. On the outside Lily's body looked almost exactly like dark Lily as she climbed her way up, the water somehow dissipating and she became dry for a bit before the water from the waves made her wet again. But as she latched a hand onto the deck her appearance began to change. She crept up behind Narcissa who unwisely turned her back to Lily and she was soon strangling her.

"But…how?" Narcissa choked out. She was sure that the knife went straight into the girl's heart, so how was she still alive. The others saw this as well, wondering how in Aslan's name this minor miracle was possible. However this began to turn into yet another curse as Lily's form began to change; she grew taller, her chest shrank as did her hair, muscles began to grow and her features became more manly. Just before the transformation was complete, the Lily that they knew fell out of the body like an unneeded appendage. Edmund ran up and caught her just before she hit the board and held her tightly in his arms. He looked up and his eyes widened as his face went white with shock as he saw Lucas, although he didn't know it, as Lily's ultimate darkness.

Lily's wound started to close on its own accord, until Lily began to wake. Edmund was overjoyed that Lily was alive, but was distracted as was everyone else by the strange young man who represented Lily's darkness. Lucas didn't say anything, even with Narcissa's kicking and now angry screaming, but he pulled his hand back and Lily knew that it wasn't going to be good. He thrust his hand forward and his hand was wet with red blood as he grabbed inside. The others were in utter horror and while some looked away others couldn't stop staring at the gruesome scene. Narcissa made a strangled noise as additional blood spewed from her mouth. The final act was performed when Lucas wrapped his hand around an object and pulled out what most people thought that the former Queen Narcissa didn't possess: a heart. Once she was dead he threw her into the water, passing Edmund and Lily how stared at him in horror. He smiled evilly before disappearing into the water below. Lily's darkness manifested into Lucas to kill Narcissa's body, but her soul belonged to the White Witch now. As she once said, _any_ traitor belongs to her.

Years seemed to pass before they had finally regained themselves. The shock of that massacre of the body was going to scar them for the rest of their lives, but they need to live first before anything else. Everyone got to different stations to battle the monster and Caspian had the idea that Edmund could use his torch to lure the Serpent to a rock so that the ship could hit it.

"Come on, try and kill me! Come on, I'm here!" Edmund shouted, shining the light in his eyes.

The serpent charged at the prow by grabbing the head, nearly capturing Edmund in its mouth, but he quickly got out of the way and dragged himself up on top of the prow, so that they were no longer standing inside it.

"Brace yourselves!" Caspian shouted, right before the _Dawn Treader_ rammed the serpent into the rocks. They hit the rocks with much force, knocking Edmund off balance.

Away from the chaos Eustace was accompanied by a most special guest. Aslan walked up from the beach and kept a distance from Eustace, but decided that his lesson was learned and that it was time Eustace proved himself back in his original form. Clawing the sand, Aslan was actually tearing off the hide of the dragon that imprisoned Eustace's spirit, lifting up into the air where the claw marks became visible on his body with light. With a roar from the Great Lion light surrounded Eustace and he landed on Ramandu's Island, a boy once again.

Everyone looked up and watched in terror as the Sea Serpent split in half, showing them it's tentacles on the inside of itself, and it nearly doubled in size. If they thought the beast was scary before, now it was of utmost horror to all of them.

It charged at Edmund, trying to get to him again, but Caspian dove at Edmund and pushed him out of the way. As the serpent slammed down onto the ship, Caspian swung his sword and it connected with the creature, cutting off one of its tentacles, which quickly vanished into thin air after being dislocated from the body.

"We can beat this." Caspian growled to Edmund and Lily who were close by.

Eustace woke up and saw that not only was he on Ramandu's Island and a boy again, but also that he had the final sword needed to defeat this evil. He ran off to lay the sword at the table so that all the madness would end.

"We have to get it closer. Lily, you're with me!" Edmund shouted and Lily followed him while taking a passing glance at Edmund, satisfied that he wasn't too hurt. Edmund grabbed her hand and pulled her up onto the side of the ship. He grabbed a rope that was dangling down from the mast, and Edmund let Lily go up first to the bird's nest.

Eustace ran barefoot to Aslan's Table, hoping it wasn't too late.

"Ready? Now!" Caspian shouted. Lily helped him up and the two watched as the crew below shot their harpoons at the serpent, and used all of their might to pull the creature down closer to them.

Eustace saw the Table ahead and the swords glowing a blue light, and ran ahead to place the sword on the table. However something wouldn't let him. The same green mist rushed out and threw Eustace back and away from the table.

"Here it comes." Lily whispered, but they both froze as the green mist surrounded them again. Once again Lily saw Lucas but the woman wasn't with him again, he seemed to be warning her about something before he actually faded into her again, forcing her to look into his eyes as he entered, once again reuniting the darkness with her light. She caught a headache for a few moments as the mist disappeared from her, but when she opened her eyes, she saw the object of both her and Edmund's hatred and fear.

"_Edmund, what are you trying to prove, Edmund? That you're a man? I can make you that. I can make you my king. Just take my hand._" she told him extending her hand out to him.

Everything in his mind was screaming at him not to listen to her. He knew what she was, knew what she did and she would do if she came back. He hated himself for letting her still have control over him after all these years, but he just could not look away.

"Edmund, you don't dare listen to her. She's been the cause of so much pain and misery, and you are stronger than her." Lily warned him.

"_Stay out of this. What would your father say if he heard you speaking of his master in such a way."_ the Witch taunted causing Lily to see red, but Lily realized what she was trying to do.

"You are stronger than her Edmund." She said grabbing his shoulder and placing a hand on his face, trying to make him look at her. "She cannot break you. You're the one who has to finish this." She prayed to Aslan that she was saying the right things to him, and it looked like it was working as Edmund started turning away from the mist. But then the Witch whispered, "_She's going to abandon you, don't you realize that? She's going to be married. Take my hand, and I will clear all your paths. I can make her yours. Don't you want that?" _These new words made Edmund turn back to the mist-shaped Jadis. This much he knew was true. After he left, he knew that Lily would be forced to marry Damian and then he would truly lose her. He wanted her to be his and only his, so of course he wanted that. And although he knew of her evil, for he had witnessed it firsthand, he knew of the White Witch's powers. She could do that. She could make Lily his forever.

"_Just give in_." Jadis told him, still trying to convince him, and he took a step forward, closer to the mist.

Lily had heard everything that the Witch had said and the influence from Lucas was fading, so she had to do this on her own. "Edmund! Come on Edmund. I love you. I love you and I'll-I'll be damned if I lose you now!" Edmund's head spun around to look at her with wide eyes. She…loved him? She felt the same. She felt the same!

Eustace was able to break through the mist and slammed the last sword down on the others, causing a blue light to erupt and shoot up like a volcano into the sky.

Before he could say anything else his sword, Peter's sword, glowed blue, and there was fire in Edmund's eyes. The ice that had been flowing through his veins at the return of Jadis melted at the new feeling that entered his body, this new feeling of fire and warmth: love. The woman he loved was next to him, and he felt protective and protected at the same time. He could do this!

He turned away from the White Witch, shouted, "Come on!" to the sea serpent, and stabbed his sword straight through the serpent's head as it charged at him. Jadis screamed in defeat, for she felt that she had been so close to escaping purgatory, as the mist vanished. The beast fell back, and light started to break through Dark Island's walls, and the darkness finally started to fade away.

"The spell is lifting." Lucy said in awe that light was beginning to break through the darkness and the shadowy clouds began to disperse. "Edmund! Lily! Caspian! Look!"

Edmund and Lily, the former holding the latter around the waist, looked out into what used to be Dark Island. They both smiled at each other as they stood on top of the bird's nest, before finally kissing in victory for the battle and for their own feelings. Edmund pulled back first. "And for the record, I love you too." Edmund gently kissed her but she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer.

Everyone below deck was cheering, and also another couple was kissing. Or rather, Adaline found Damian among the rubble and as soon as he was on his feet tackled him back down so that they could kiss fervently. Also back at Ramandu's Island the spell cast upon the Lord's was broken and they were once again awake, though very hungry. Hey, you try sleeping for a few years without eating and see how that foes.

Edmund and Lily climbed down from the birds nest and joined in the cheering with the rest of the crew members. Dark Island had been defeated and hundreds of boats holding the lost souls that had been sacrificed to the mist sailed out in front of them.

"Mummy!" Gail shouted once she caught sight of her mother.

"Heileen!" Rhince shouted as well, soon joining his daughter as they jumped into the water.

Adaline went to the edge and looked out, trying to find her brother but couldn't find him. Just as she was about to despair that perhaps he didn't make it, she saw a tuft of brown hair like hers on top of a man's head. She strained her eyes and when she saw the sea shell necklace she gave her brother all those years ago, ironically for good luck, she shouted "Albion!" She dived into the water and paddled with Gail and Rhince towards their loved ones, crying for joy when they were once again reunited.

Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and Lily smiled happily as they watched those families reunite. Though they wanted to see their own families, they were glad that they helped them find theirs.

"We did it. I knew we would." Lucy said confidently, causing the others to smile.

"It wasn't just us there." Lily added, reminding the others that there was one more person that deserved the credit.

"You mean-" Caspian was interrupted when they heard someone shouting.

"Lucy! Hey-hey Lucy! Over here! Lucy!" Eustace shouted while he waded in the water, swimming over to the ship.

"Eustace!" Lucy exclaimed, happy to see her cousin back to normal.

"I'm a boy again! I'm a boy!"

"Eustace!" Reepicheep exclaimed popping up. "I see your wings have been clipped! Ah-ha!" Reepicheep jumped into the water. "Where sky and water meet! Where the waves grow ever sweet-sweet. It's sweet! Look! Look!"

Everyone turned to where Reepicheep was pointing and saw in the distance an entire ocean field of lilies. "Aslan's country." Caspian said. "We must be close."

"Well, we've come this far." Edmund said grasping Lily's hand.

"Let's go all the way." Lily said and they prepared to go into Aslan's country.

**Just so you know I used some parts from Enchanted and Silent Hill (the movie not the game so please don't hurt me). Oh and I finally named Adaline's brother! Yippee! Also this chapter took me all day to complete so be happy and review please! **

**The *sob* final chapter(s) are up next. Though I'm pretty sure that there's only one chapter after this one. Which is why I want to ask you if you want a sequel. I'm already planning a sequel for this one but I'd like to see if you guys want to read it, though the next one is in England, though it was also contain mysteries and plot twists like you have never seen in this soon to be trilogy. So leave a review to post a comment.**

**Bye! **


	12. The Final Piece…For Now

**This my friends and fellow writers is the final chapter. I truly hope that you all enjoy the conclusion to this story. **

**Disclaimer: I own my OC's only. **

**Enjoy! : ) **

**The Final Piece…For Now**

Caspian, the two Pevensie children, their cousin, Lily, Adaline, Damian, and Reepicheep climbed into a long boat and rowed ahead to the end of the world.

"So what was it like when Aslan changed you back?" Edmund asked as he and Caspian rowed through the lily field.

"No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then, he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain, like when you pull a sore from your foot… Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really… I'm sorry for being such a sod." he told them.

"It's okay, Eustace, you were a pretty good dragon." Edmund said with a smile.

"My friends, we have arrived," Reepicheep announced, his voice sounding very happy. The others slowly looked past him to see a sandy beach in front of them, with waves towering high above them and rolling over and over, but never tumbling down upon the white sand. Magic kept the waves rolling in the air. This place was full of magic.

They got out of the longboat and slowly made their way towards the waves, all feeling both very nervous and very excited at the same time. No one knew what they would find here, but they all knew that it would be something great, and something different, for each of them.

"Aslan?" Eustace called out, stopping dead in his tracks, and the others spun around to see what he was talking about.

Aslan was, in fact, standing beside them, smiling happily at the children, his golden mane flashing at them in the sun, and his lion eyes sparkling with delight.

"Welcome, children. You have done well, very well indeed. You have come far, and now your journey is at an end." he told them.

"Is this your country?" Lucy asked.

"No, my country lies beyond," he answered, looking towards the waves.

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian questioned, staring at the waves, his eyes never leaving them.

"And Radcliff? Is he in there?" Damian asked, hoping that Radcliff was somewhere safe. He had figured out that the reason he died was because he tried to tell him about Narcissa, which still makes him a good guy in his book.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my sons. But you should know that if you continue, there is no return." the Great Lion told them. Damian had no wish to die, as now Narcissa was dead, he was left in charge of the country. He needed to take charge and he would set a few things straight with the council, first off dealing with his engagement to Lily.

Caspian stepped towards the waves, and he dipped his hand into the water, letting it fall down around him, before turning his back to the waves and walking away from them, tears in his eyes.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked.

"I can't believe my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for. I spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom, and people. I promise to be a better king." he promised, looking directly at Aslan as he spoke.

"You already are." Aslan praised him.

"Children?" Aslan looked to Edmund and Lucy now, and Lucy immediately walked forward towards the waves, a grin planted on her face. This is what she always wanted.

"I think perhaps it's time we went home actually, Lu." Edmund said, looking at Lily with sadness in his eyes, but she shook her head at him and gave him a small forced smile with watery eyes. She understood now that Narnia was not their world; that they belonged in England, and would remain strong for them. She loved Edmund with all her heart, but she would have to prove that by letting him go.

"But I thought you loved it here?" Lucy asked her brother, incredulous. She could not believe that Edmund would be so willing to give this all up.

"I do, but I love home and our family as well. They need us." he told her. Lucy bowed her head, tears leaking out of her eyes, but she knew that Edmund was right. She didn't want to be in Aslan's Country without the rest of her family with her. Despite how amazing it may be, it would be miserable without Peter, Susan and their parents by her side.

Lily wrapped her arms around Lucy, whispering comforting words into her hair. She knew how hard this was going to be for the young Queen to leave Narnia once again.

Reepicheep cleared his throat before running up to Aslan and bowing with his hat off. "Your Eminence, ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes." Reepicheep wavered.

Aslan smiled at the little mouse and said, "My country was made for noble hearts as yours, no matter how small the bearers may be," earning another bow from Reepicheep.

"No one is more deserving than you," Caspian told him, and the mouse made to disagree but Edmund cut him off with a swift, "It's true."

Then, Lucy and Lily walked over to the mouse and sunk down to her knees in the sand before him.

"May we?" Lucy asked his permission, and he, of course, knew right away what she was referring to.

"Well, I suppose, but just this once-Oh!" he gasped, for Lucy and Lily had picked him up in their arms and hugged him tight, finally being able to do what she had wanted to do from the moment that she met the tiny warrior. Lily was also losing a friend, but as she loved him as well, she would have to let him go. No matter how painful, she would let him go if it truly made him happy.

Gently, they set him back down as he said, "Goodbye Lucy. Goodbye Lily, my dearest and noblest friend." As she walked back to her place beside Edmund, Eustace took her spot on the sand, tears pouring from his eyes. "Don't cry."

"I don't understand." Eustace sobbed kneeling down in front of him. He had just gained a friend and now he was losing him. "I won't see you again, will I?"

"What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior. And a great friend." Eustace nodded his head in respect and Reepicheep bowed to him before looking at Lily, talking off his tiny hat and bowing in her direction. Lily smiled at the mouse, before bowing in return. No words were spoken between the two friends; it was too hard for them to speak the hard words of goodbye. They had been through so much together, and it was going to end. So instead, they sent each other silent goodbyes of the utmost respect of a noble Knight of Narnia to his great friend, Lady Lily the Courageous. They all then watched as Reepicheep loaded himself into a tiny coracle, leaving his sword in the sand, and then he rode over the waves into Aslan's Country.

"This is our last time, isn't it?" Lucy asked sadly once he was gone, and Lily closed her eyes, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes. You have grown up, my Dear One, just like Peter and Susan." Aslan answered, and Edmund's hold on Lily's waist tightened as Lucy walked over to Aslan, resting her hand against his furry mane. She was crying, as were Lily and Edmund, and surprisingly even Adaline and Damian were crying because they were losing good friends and comrades.

"Will you visit us in our world?" was Lucy's next question.

"I will be watching you always," the Lion told her.

"How?"

"In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia: that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."

"Will we meet again?" she questioned, holding tighter to his mane.

"Yes, Dear One, one day."

Then, Aslan turned towards the waves and roared loudly, causing the waves to part down the middle. Lily let Edmund's hand slip from her fingers as he, Lucy and Eustace walked over to Caspian to say their final goodbyes.

"You're the closest thing I have to family, besides Lily, and that includes you, Eustace." Caspian told them.

Lily chose that moment to walk up to them as Edmund and Caspian embraced in a hug and embraced Lucy.

"Goodbye, Lucy," she said sobbed quietly, and Lucy hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Lily." she cried.

"And I'll miss you. But you heard Aslan. We'll meet again one day. My only request is that you remember me." Lily sobbed but kept the tears that threatened to spill at bay. They had grown very close during this voyage, and it was hard to part with each other now, at the time when their friendship was flourishing.

The two girls let go and Lily moved over to Eustace. She stopped directly in front of him, and said "I'm glad you came here Eustace. It's been an exciting ride with you as part of the crew of the Dawn Treader. Maybe we'll see you here again." she praised him.

"Thanks Lily. Also, thanks for trying to be nice to me before, even when I was still a huge prat. Thank you, for being my friend." he told her with a smile.

Lily smiled back and held out her hand to him, knowing that he didn't really like to get that physically close to people. But Eustace did something then that would surprise everyone; He took Lily's hand in his, and then pulled her to him in a hug. She was surprised at first, but then she hugged him back, placing one arm around his shoulders, and resting her other hand on the back of his head.

Once they pulled away, it was finally Edmund's turn to move over to Lily, and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Edmund Pevensie." she whispered to him.

"I love you too Lily, and don't you forget it." he chuckled, but tears fell from his eyes at the same time. He pulled back and they kissed softly before pulling away. "Remember, you're more than you give yourself credit for. Make your own decisions, and if you have a dream, work to make it real. Oh, and I want you to keep this. As a way of saying I kept my promise." With those final words he put her locket in her hand once again pulled away from her for what he thought was the last time, and he, Lucy and Eustace walked towards the waves. Tears poured from Lily's eyes, and Caspian quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, letting her know that he was here for her. The three children turned around, giving Narnia and their friends' one last look before the waves closed around them, sending them back home.

Lily closed her eyes in pain, letting the heartbreak settle in as her friends and lover left her, two of which would never come back. Lily cried and let the tears spill. Now she could let the emotions run rampant. Caspian tightened his hold on her shoulders as Adaline hugged her and Damian rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Lily." Aslan beckoned her to him, and after she calmed herself some more. She stepped forward and looked at him with glistening eyes. "You have had questions about yourself for your entire life, and it's about time you learned them. You are not from Narnia, as you have always suspected, but you are from another world entirely."

"You mean…" Lily trailed off, wondering if Edmund was right after all.

"Yes. You are from a land called England in a world called Earth, the same world as the Kings and Queens of Old and Eustace. You were taken from your world when you were a baby because it was of the upmost importance that you experience this world before encountering your own. But now you can go back to your original home and live your original life."

"But what about Narnia and Caspian? My home is here too." she cried, feeling torn between two different things.

"My Dear One, even if Narnia is not your native home, your heart is that of a true Narnian. And no matter what you may encounter in your world that is something that will remain unchanged for all time." Aslan explained to her. "The Pevensie's, Kate Ellis, and her family need you, and you need them. I won't take them away from you again. I am giving you the choice."

Lily took in a deep breath before looking towards Caspian. He walked over to her and placed his hands on both of her arms, and she could see the tears in his eyes.

"Go to them. Aslan is right, as he always is. You all need each other." Caspian told her, his voice wavering. He was losing his sister, but he knew that she had to go back and that no matter what she would always remain in his heart.

Lily embraced him in the tightest hug either had ever known, tears flowing down their cheeks freely. "I hope that you'll see Liliandil again. She seems lovely."

"I will miss you too." Caspian told her, knowing what she meant even though she didn't say it.

"I love you, Big Brother." Lily whispered and Caspian only tightened his hold.

"I love you too, Little Sister." Caspian laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"Tell my Papas that I love them as well. And that I'll forever be in their debt for caring for me all these years. Tell them, as well as yourself, thank you, for everything." she added after pulling away. Lily walked over to Adaline who had tears in her eyes. The two girls hugged each other tightly, and Adaline said "I'm going to miss you kid. I really am."

"I'll miss you too. Just do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Keep Damian straight. He's going to need a girl like you to keep him in line." Lily said, noticing the visible blush on both their cheeks. Adaline kissed both Lily's cheeks and with a final hug the two girls separated. Lily then moved to Damian and the tow bowed before each other. "After everything I've seen, I think you're going to make a great king."

"Coming from you, that means the world my Lady." Damian said bowing again but Lily stopped him and tackled him in a hug. She then pulled back and took off the engagement ring and put it in his hand.

"I hope you're not too broken up about it." Lily said smiling, and Damian flung the ring into the sea behind them before holding Adaline in his arms.

"I think I'll survive." The three of them laughed, all freely renewed at the sign of their own freedom.

Lily then walked over to Aslan, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Child, I have to tell you that the road ahead is full of troubles and sorrows, but if you press on and continue as you have here, then the rewards ahead will be great indeed. Be safe in that world." Aslan told her.

"Of course I'll be safe. I trust that you'll be watching over me there too." she whispered before straightening up, allowing Aslan to roar at the waves again.

They parted for her, and before she stepped into them she knelt down to the ground, letting her hand rest upon the sand. She closed her eyes, taking in all of Narnia so that she could remember it always, remembering all her travels, all her high and low times, her life there, the people that she met, and stepped into the waves, allowing them to swallow her up and take her to another world.

.

.

.

_Several months later-Finchley, England, 1942_

"You miss her don't you?" Lucy asked as she and Edmund sat in their living room in their house once again after so long. They had left Cambridge a well ago, sadly leaving behind Eustace who had changed for the better.

"Of course I do." Edmund said his hands reaching in his pockets but he stopped the action when he realized that Lily's locket was no longer there. He missed Lily terribly, and it had shown from his moodiness and withdrawal from almost everything. No one else but Lucy, Peter, Kate and the struggling Susan knew the cause. Across the street he saw a moving van and a car come into view. "Who do you thinks' moving in?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know anyone bought the house until yesterday." Lucy said going by the window while Edmund lied down on the couch. Lucy stared at the house until she saw people coming out of the car. First was a beautiful blond woman who appeared slightly displeased to even be there until a young man came beside her and kissed her. Lucy thought wedding couple, until she saw a little boy around the age of eight come out as well with a bag on his shoulder. He then put his hand into the car and the person who came out made Lucy's eyes bulge with shock.

"Edmund."

"Huh?"

"Look who's moving into the house."

"Why?"

"Just look!" She shouted, earning his attention and annoyance. Edmund walked over to the window disinterested until he saw her. Walking out of the car with a little boy's help was a teenage girl with long dark hair and pale blue eyes that stared at nothing. The girl was obviously blind but that wasn't what caught Edmund's attention, what made his heart stop and start again.

The girl was Lily.

There are many ways to end a story; a cliffhanger is often one of them. No human ever knows what the road ahead will be like. Some believe that they're just taking a guess, others believed that there is always a predetermined path for everyone. Even in the present out paths aren't always clear. Perhaps it's because we expect to see everything we should know with our eyes, so it would be helpful to close them once in a while. For sometimes only the blind see.

**Finished! Another story is finished and a sequel will come as soon as it can. (As I'm pressed for time) I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, favorited, story alerted, or just read the story. Thank you so much for your support, every one of you has been such great readers, etc. I hope to see you all again really soon. **

**Until the next story.**

**-Noel Ardnek **


	13. Notice

For any who are interested, the sequel to _Only The Blind See_, which is called _The Abyss: What Lurks Within_, is up right now.

Thanks to all the reviewers: **FelipeMarcusThomas, Sonny13, Aileen Autarkeia, Rated L For Loser, CityGirl13, earth17, Storyseeker, berry-cool, Eustacegirl, blueberrybird28, mysterygirl123, crazygal123, SilverUkami, Countess of Western March, Narnia fanboy, andorra ankara, KenzieMarz** and **RedRoses224**. Thanks for all of the support guys. And also to all those who favorited and alerted this story, and more thanks to people who put me on their author favorites and author alerts list!

Hope you guys like the conclusion to this trilogy!

~Noel Ardnek


End file.
